Bella
by bellacullen167
Summary: Bella is found when she is only 3 year's old and in the wood's.She was found by Edward when he and his family are hunting and they take her in as their own.WHat happen's when Edward fall's in love? I SUCK AT SUMMARY'S! read please?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know it might get confusing of who the people are so here's a key sort of thing.**

**'The person ' or 'The boy' =Jasper.**

**'A man' = Carlisle.**

**'A girl' or 'The first girl' = Rose.**

**'A different girl' = Alice.**

BPOV

For some reason everyone in my family has died around me. I'm only 3-year's-old! My grammy went to sleep yesterday and she's still asleep. Because, grammy never locked the lock that I couldn't reach I unlocked the door, almost too short to do so. But I have no idea where I am so I end up some hoe in the wood's.

Why did I ever leave grammy?

I want my mommy and daddy to wake up. To find me...

B+E

I'm sobbing loudly as I walk through the cold, damp, dark wood's. A twig snap's and I can't help but cry even harder than be for. Someone step's infront of me and neal's down so they are eye level to me.

"Hello sweetie," A velvet voice say's.

I say nothing. Mostly because, I'm sobbing too hard.

"Why are you out here all alone?" He ask's.

Again I say nothing to him.

"My name is Edward. Can you tell me your's?"

"B- B- Bella," I cough.

"Okay, Bella. I'm going to pick you up and find my family. Is that okay?"

I nod slightly.

The boy named Edward stand's up and take's his jacket off then put's it around me, picking me up after he does.

It seem's like forever untill he talk's to someone that I can't see.

"Can you calm her down?" He ask's the person.

"Here, give her to me," A girl say's.

I rub my eye's on Edward's shirt and try to calm down but I can't.

"I can't," The other boy say's.

"Give her to me, Edward," A man say's.

He take's a step and I feel a different pair of cold hand's go on me.

"Come here baby girl," He say's as he take's me. "My name is Carlisle. Can you tell me where you live?"

I rub my eye's as I shrug. No, I couldn't do that becuase, I have no clue where I live.

"We could back track where she's been," The boy say's.

"Good idea," Carlisle say's.

"We'll have to walk. She'd be teriffied if we ran," A different girl say's.

"Lead the way," The man say's.

"Let me hold her," The first girl say's.

"Not now."

Long minute's later I calm down and lay my head on the man's shoulder. He rub's my back gently like mommy and daddy did. After a while I can see light's.

"That house," The boy say's.

"The door is opened," Edward say's.

"Maybe she got out on her own and didn't close the door?" The man say's.

I nod.

"There's no one in there," The second girl say's.

"Grammy!" I shout sitting up.

Nobody say's anything, but we do go in grammy's house and the man put's me down. Right when he does I run up to grammy's room and climb up onto her bed. Foot step's follow behind me as I go.

"Call the police," The man say's.

He has blond hair, weird colored eye's, and he's tall and skinny. The man come's over and pick's me up.

"Grammy sweeping?" I ask.

"Yes. She's sleeping."

A boy come's up and take's me from the man and kisse's my head.

"They'll be here," He say's the the man and walk's out and down to the kitchen where 3 other people are.

One girl is short with short brown spiky hair and is skinny. The other girl is tall with long blond hair and is skinny. All of them are skinny and all of them have the same eye's. The bpy next to the blond girl is tall with shirt but long hair and is blond also.

"Hello. I'm Alice. This is Rose and Jasper," She say's.

I say nothing and I put my leg's straght wanting to be put down. He put's me down and I see that he too has the same color eye's as the rest. But he's taller than the rest of them with messy hair. I go to the fridge and take my juice out. Then I go over pushing on the boy with messy hair to try to move and he does.

So I get a chair, dragging it to where it need's to be and get on it. The blond girl put's me down and say's, "Why don't you let me do that."

I point to where the cup's are and she get's one down and take my juice, pouring it into the cup. After she put's the lid on it she hand's it to me and I take it.

"Thank you," I say and go to my room, turning the TV on and lay on my bed.

**A/n: So what did you think? Any question's You aren't sure about? Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

Someone come's in as I am watching 'Scooby- Doo' and I look up to see who it is. It's the blonde girl umm... Rose?

Yeah Rose.

I say nothing as she smile's down upon me and stroke's my hair.

I can hear the other people talking outside my room becuse, my room is right next to the living room.

"Can we keep her? Can we? Can we?" Say's Ali.

"Alice-" Edward start's.

"Don't argue with me, Edward. We all know I'm going to win this anyway's."

I get up and go into the room with the other people in it. There's a knock at the door so the man with the funny name open's it.

Clarisle... CARLISLE!

People come in and smile sadly down at me.

I know why they are here.

They're here for my grammy.

I must have looked sad becuse, Alice come's over and pick's me up.

"Don't be sad, Bellsy."

CPOV

"Do you know if she has anymore family?" I ask, even though I already know the answer.

No.

"She doesn't. She's seen them all die too. She only 3-year's-old and seen more poeple die than she should," He shake's his head. "She'll have to be put in-"

I cut him off. "I can take her."

B+E

BPOV

I yawn and go over to Edward and he pick's me up holding me to him.

"Sleep little, Bella," He say's.

"Nightie's!" I say.

He chuckle's. "Then let's get your night clothe's-"

"Nightie's!" I correct him.

"- On."

We go to my room and I pick out Baby Bop nightie's then hand them to Edward. He take's them from me then say's, "Put your arm's up."

I do and put my shirt on the floor.

Edward put's the tank top on me, putting my arm's through as he goes.

"Pant's," He say's.

I take my pant's off and he neal's down and help's me into the short's.

"Blankey," I say and point to my blue and green blankey.

He chuckle's and hand's me it then I hild my small arm's up to him.

"Up! Up!" I say.

When we go back to the living room everybody is out there and they look at me. Carlisle come's up and I feel his cold hand go on my back.

"How ould you like to come home with us, Bella?" He ask's.

"I want grammy," I cross my arm's and lay my head on Edward's shoulder.

I rub my eye's yawning while I do and my eye's start to drop close.

B+E

"SHE"S SO CUTE!" Someone yell's.

A boy I've never heard before.

"Emmett!" Some other woman that I don't know yell's at him.

EPOV

Bella has only been asleep for a half an hour before Emmett deside's to play bumb and yell's, making her wake up. SHe start's to whine and her heart beat speed's up.

"Good going, Emmett," I say.

Little Bella start's to cry so I rub her back.

"Well why is she crying?" He ask's.

"You yelled and scared her," Jasper answer's him.

"Oop's?" He say's more like a question.

"Juice!" Bella say's.

So I quickly lay Bella in Rosalie's arm's and go get her some juice then go back in, handing it to Bella. She take's it and hold's her arm's up wanting me to hold her once again. Not that I mind.

"Dude she's got you-" Emmett say's before I cut him off.

"Shut up. You do anything Rose say's."

"Do not."

I pick her up and lay her in my arm's then sit down in the chair I was previously in.

I say nothing back and watch Bella drink her juice and try not to fall back to sleep. After about 5 minute's she start's to fall into a slumber so I try to take her sipy cup thing away but he start's to drink again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Atleas not untill she's fully asleep and not going to scream bloody murder the her juice," Alice state's.

A/N: Just to let you know that I'll be posting chapter's on Monday's and Friday's. I don't know if I'll be able to this Friday but I'll try. Also the Cullen's and Bella ARE NOT IN FORKS! Question's I need to clear up? Review's make me happy too! :) Untill next time Fanfiction people! :D


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

Bella has been here for a week and has already had about 4 tantrums and the only one who has been able to calm her down is me.

Weird.

You'd think that I'm the one who controls emotions and Jasper the mind reader. Although being a mind reader you can (most of the time) tell what people (or vampires) are feeling. But with Bella, I can't even hear her thought's and its driving me crazy. Normally I dont want to hear peoples thoughts but right now I want to hear hers.

Bella is now play a hand gome with Carlisle because, Emmett was too much of a chicken.

Why?

Because, he thinks hand games are only for in bed.

She had pouted for a minute then went over to Carlisle to play with him. Esme and Carlisle thought that we could stay here for a little while longer then go somewhere and build a house so that Bella wouldnt have to sleep in one of our beds. Not that we mind she does but she should have her own room. Well she mostly sleeps in mine because, of my blanket.

Its blue.

I told her that if she wanted that she could sleep anywhere else and that we'd buy her a blue blanket but she didnt want to. Everyone is in awe, well besides Rosalie. She is just jealous.

"Juice!" Bella says.

Do little kids always drink juice? Do they drink water? Shouldnt they drink water?

"Go play with Alice and I'll get you juice," Carlisle says as he puts her down.

Bella runs over to Alice and jumps on her.

"Carefull there Little Bells," Alice says and picks her up. "Wheres Rose?"

"She and Emmett... went out for a while."

"Where?"

"A... place..."

"Why they need to leave?"

"Because, they had to talk..."

I can see the mile that threatens to spread on Alice's face.

"They can talk here."

"Yes..."

"So why they need to leave?"

"Grown up talk?" She answers like a question.

"Esme and Carlisle talk and they're grown ups."

She can now say Carlisles name fulley.

"Yes they do."

"So why leave?"

"Because, its a type of talk that... you shouldnt have untill you are 51- years- old."

I laugh and Alice and Bella look at me.

'OH SHUT UP! I'M NOT TRYING TO GIVE HER THE SEX TALK!' Alice says to me mentally.

But I cant help but laugh.

"Sorry," I say to Bella.

"I'd be sleeping by time I'm 51-years-old, Ali."

"Come on, Bella." Carlisle says. "How about we go for a walk?" He asks as he hands her the sippy cup.

She nods and takes the cup as Alice puts her down.

CPOV

"Your it!" Bella yells and pushes on my leg tagging me.

I laugh. "When did we deside we were going to play tag?"

"Just now." She runs away from me.

I chase after her and pick her up over my shoulders making her laugh loudly.

"Gotcha!" I say and tickle her.

Bella squeals. "No fair!"

I swing her upside down and she laughs even louder.

B+E

When we get back home she goes up the stairs and we all watch.

"Where are you going, Bella?" Alice asks.

"To sleep."

EPOV

"Dont most kids like it when someone puts them down?" Jasper asks.

Everyone shrugs and we hear the door to my room click softly. Carlisle makes his way over to Esme who is sitting in his chair and picks her up putting her on his lap. Esme doesnt seem affected by the movement and keeps on reading her book.

Not too long after Bella goes to sleep she starts to talk in her sleep. Alot of the talking consist's of her talking to her mother. Most of it is calm but not all. When she starts to have a nightmare her heart beat starts to speed up so I go up there and hold her in my arms. Her warm tears make my shirt wet as she cries. I wish I knew exactly what she was dreaming of, but I cant read her mind.

About 15 minutes later she calms down and stops crying and stops talking also.

B+E

'Wake Bella up. She needs to eat lunch,' Esme says from the dinning room.

Because, Bella won't eat untill we sit and eat we have to eat or she'll shove food in our mouths.

"Bella," I shake her gently. "Time to eat lunch."

She doesn't wake up and I shake her a little more.

"Wake up love," I say in her ear making her slap me in my face to get me away.

"Come on it's time to eat."

"Don't feel good," She mutters and turns on her other side not facing me.

"Wha'ts hurting?"

Carlisle comes in and sits by her feet.

"Tummy," She answers.

"Does anything else hurt, Bella?" Carlisle asks softly.

"No."

"Do you want to eat something?"

"No."

Carlisle gets up and kisses her head then leaves, taking her cup as he goes. I cover Bella up and she ends up falling back to sleep with her thumb in her mouth. When Carlisle comes back up he has two sippey cups in hand.

"Sprit," He holds up a blue cup. "And water," He holds up the barney one.

I nod and he puts them on my night stand then leaves.

B+E

When Bella wakes up shes thirsty so I give her the cup with water. She puts it back on the night stand and lays back down.

"Want to watch TV?" I ask her.

"Daddy doesnt let me watch TV when I dont feel good." Is her only reply and she flips onto her stomach and closes her eyes.

"Well hes not here right now. So its up to you."

Slowly she nods her head and puts her tumb back into her mouth. Maybe thats why shes sick. I turn the TV on and let her watch a Barney movie. Its a christmas one. Theres a brother and sister waiting up for Santa when Barney comes down the chimney. Bella seemed to like it but then again she is a 3-year-old.

After the movie she goes into a slumber as I rub her back gently hopeing to sooth her. Bella lays her head on my shoulder and sticks her tumb into her mouth again.

B+E

It is now 7:13 at night and Bella has been asleep for about 2 hours. Esme try'd to wake her to eat but she didnt want to eat. And Alice saw that if she ate that she'd end up vomiting so she gave up. Poor Bella.

A/N: Sooooooo did you like it? Yes? I hope.. REVIEW! 


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

As I watch Bella sleep I see that her face is not calm, but hr heart beat is normal so it's not a nightmare.

Thank God.

I hate to see her upset.

Maybe it's because, she is sick?

Carlisle is still at home helping us take care of her because, well... we've never in our life taken care of a sick human. Let alone a 3-year-old sick human. I hope she feels better soon. Carlisle says it's only just a stomach ache and that we should worry about it, but we all know that we are going to worry regardless of what he says and if it's not deadly. It's only 11:17 right now and it feels like this day is getting longer and longer than it really is. Now I know why teachers purposely take their clocks down in class... The longer you wait and look at the clock the slower time will be untill you can get out.

'You should go hunt, Edward,' Carlisle says.

"I'm fine." I whisper, knowing he can hear me just fine where ever he is in the house.

'She won't wake up while you are gone, Edward. And she won't have a nightmare either.' Alice says.

'Go on honey. We're all here to take care of her. And starving yourself won't make her any better.' Says Esme.

'Come on, Eddiekins! Me and Jasper are waiting! Don't make me come up there!' Emmett yells.

I roll my eyes and look down at the human I found in the woods. The one we all fell in love with. I sigh.

"Only for a few," I mutter and kiss Bellas head then gently move out off the bed and down to the living room.

"FINALLY!" Jasper says.

"Shut up," I say annoyed.

E+B

We come back home from hunting at around 2:01 am and I shower then go back to Bella who is asleep. Although she's not in a peaceful sleep. Bella is sweating a little so I unconver her just a little and she turn's onto her side facing me.

"Daddy... hit... stop!" She says in her sleep. "Owie!... No hit mommy," Tears start coming out of her eyes and I pull her to myself and burry her head into my chest.

'Shes going to want Carlisle when she wakes in about 20 minutes, Edward,' Alice says.

Bella rubs at her eyes roughly so I pull her hands down away so she doesn't hurt herself. I see her big brown eyes open and she frowns.

"I want, Carlisle." She grumbles.

I get off the bed, pick her up and she puts her arms around my neck tightly as if I'd let her fall. I go to Carlisle and Esme's room and knock on the door softly. A few seconds later Carlisle tells me to come in so I do and Bella reaches out for him. He takes her from my arms and sits her in between himself and Esme. If only she knew what they had been doing just a few seconds ago.

"Are you feeling better?" I hear Esme ask Bella as I leave and close the door behind me.

CPOV

Bella shrugs at Esme's question and I frown slightly.

"Are you hungry?" I ask.

Once again she shrugs and Esme covers her up as Bella yawns.

"Why don't you try to sleep. You need to rest so you can get better." I say.

"Can I have juice?" She asks.

I nod and go to get up but Esme pushes me back down gently and says that she'd get it.

"That's what daddy used to do..." Bella says.

Most likely to herself.

"What did he do, Bella?" I ask just as Esme comes back in.

She says nothing and takes her juice and starts to drink it only because, she doesn't want to answer my question. Even though I know Esme will beat me for this later I take her cup away and she frowns.

"Carlisle!" She yells.

"What did he do, Bella?" I ask again.

I hope he gets those files to me fast.

She shrugs a little not looking at me and everyone else piles outside of our door.

"You can tell us, Bella."

This time she tries to crawl off the bed so I put my arm around he small waist and sit her back down.

"Will you tell me?" Esme asks gently.

"Hurt us," she whispers and crawls off the bed opens the door and pushes through everyone.

But instead of going to Edward or Alice or Rose, she goes to Emmett. Emmett himself looks shocked that she had really went to him.

EmPOV

When Bella comes over to me I'm shocked to say the least. She holds her arms up to me.

"Up," She demands so I pick her up.

When I do Bella lays her head down on my shoulder then puts her thumb into her mouth.

'What am I supposed to do?' I ask Edward.

"Hold her," He answers too low for her human ears.

'But I don't...'

There's a flash that makes Bella sit up and I glare at Alice. After a minute Bella lay's back down and her breathing evens out so I hand her over to Edward.

A/N: So how was it? How was Emmetts POV? Because, he's Emmett I really didn't know what to do with it but I hope you guys liked it. Reviews always make my cloudy days go away and the rainbows and sun come out... sooooo reviews? :)


	5. Chapter 5

CPOV

Hurt them?

My God!

Who would put their hands on a 3-year-old?

Esme is just looking at where Bella once was as I grab my cell phone out.

Three rings untill a familiar voice answers.

"Hello?"

"Did you find anything?" I ask.

"Yes... Little on the police, but alot of hospital."

"Can you send them now?"

He coughs. "Yeah. Give me a minute."

I hear him typing fast.

"They should be to you now," He says.

"Thank you."

"Night."

I hang up and go to my lap top and check my email.

_Isabella Swan_

I open it and look through all of it.

EmPOV

"You seemed shocked to see she went to you," Rosalie says and turn's onto her stomach.

"Cuz I was shocked."

She laughs. "I would be too if I were you."

I roll my eyes. "Suuure you would be," I look down at her.

"And why do you think I'm lying about that?"

"Because you aren't that good of a liar."

"Mmmhmm. And you think you are?"

"I am! Better than you anyway's."

"Just keep telling yourself that, Em."

I roll ontop of her, pinning her down onto our bed.

"You wanna bet on that?"

Rose giggles. "Yep!"

"Fine. I win then I get to keep you here all day with no clothes."

"And if I win... then... you have to eat human food all day," She smiles.

I growl. "Fine."

"Let's go then," She pushes me off her.

"Wait now?"

"Well duhh!"

"But-"

"Nope! Get your butt up. Or do you admit that I'm the better liar?"

"Let's go."

We run down and find Jasper and Alice in the living room sucking faces.

"Hey guy's. Who is better at lying? Me or Emmett?" Rose says.

"Rose," They say together.

"WHAT?" I yell.

"Shut up. You'll wake Bella," Alice says.

I groan. "I don't want to eat human food, Rosie!" I whine.

"Nope. A deals a deal."

"When do I start?"

"When Bella wakes up and comes down here."

BPOV

"Do you feel better, Bella?" Edward asks when my eyes open.

"Little."

"Do you want to eat something?"

"Can I atleast go potty first?"

He chuckles. "Yes."

He picks me up the sets me in the bathroom and closes the door. After I get done I bang on the door and scream for Edward.

"EDWARD!" I scream and he opens the door looking as if scared.

"What?"

"I can't reach the sink."

He laughs. "So you have to scream bloody murder for me?" Edward says and picks me up letting me wash my hands.

"Yes." Is all I say and he roll's his eyes.

"Let's get you something to eat shall we?"

I nod slightly.

When we get down to the dinning room I see Emmett eating. Edward sits me down and goes to the kitchen only to return with a plastic bowl and puts it on the table for me to eat. So I crawl up onto the chair he puts it infront of and take a small bite of cereleal. Even though I'm starving I stop eating it because, I don't like Apple Jacks. I shake my head a little as my stomach turns on me.

"What's wrong?" Edward asks.

"I don't like it," I reply.

"Do you want something else honey?" Esme comes out of the living room... I think.

"No."

"Well you have to eat something, Bella." Edward says.

"No."

"Bella-"

"You eat it," I push it to him.

"I'm not hungry."

"Eat it."

"I'm-"

I shove a spoon full of Apple Jacks into his mouth. Emmett laughs and I look at him.

"Why are you eating all of that?" I ask.

Trust me. You would ask someone that if they hand two different types of chips, ceral, pizza rolls, carrots, cake mix, brownie mix, chicken nuggets, fries, cheese, cheese with wholes in it, cupcakes, and atleast four different types of pizza around them.

"Why aren't you eating this much?"

"Because, I'd be vomiting everything up and I don't feel good."

"So? Food is good for you."

"Maybe. But you eat too much food then you'll get sick."

"And you know this how?"

My heart speeds up.

Not another question about mommy!

"Mommy," Is all I reply and I go over to Edward.

"Eat," I tell him.

"But I'm-"

I give him a look that says if-you-don't-eat-then-I'll-scream-bloody murder.

"Eating!" He says and shoves some more food into his mouth so I go over to Esme and look up at her.

"Where Carlisle?"

"He is in his office."

"Where that at?" I ask.

"Come on. I'll show you," Esme takes my hand in hers and leads me to Carlisle.

When we get there Esme knocks on the softly and I hear him tell us to come in. Esme opens the door and we walk in to see him reading something.

"And what might you guy's be doing?" He asks and holds his arms out nealing down as he does.

Wanting me to come to him I suppose. So I go over to him and Carlisle picks me up then puts me onto his lap.

"Whatcha readin'?" I ask him.

"Just some work stuff."

I look over at the paper he was reading only seconds before we came in.

I raise and eyebrow. "Then why is my name on it?"

But I already know why my name is on it. It's because he wants to know what mommy and daddy did to me. But I don't want him to know what they did... it hurts too much to even talk about it.

Yes, I'm only 3-years-old.

Yes, mommy hurt me.

Yes, daddy made her do it.

No, I don't hate her for it.

No, I don't hate my daddy.

Should I? I don't know.

Carlisle open his mouth only to lie to me.

"I was checking if you were allergic to anything we should know about."

"Oh," Is all I come up with.

Yes, I know hes lying to me right now, but I wont let him know I know he is.

"Was there anything you wanted?"

"No. Not right now atleast."

"Well how about when I get done and you start to feel better we go out and do something?"

I shrug a little but nod at the same time.

"Now why don't you go play with the girls untill I get done with this?"

"Okay," I slide off of him and go back to Esme.

CPOV

When my beautiful wife and my soon to be daughter leave my office I go back to reading. Her baby siter she once had took her to the hospital because, Bella had bruises on her. And not just falling down types of bruises, but bruises of hands on her. The doctor that had examined her had put down that she had scars on her stomach and legs. Some deep some that you wouldn't see unless you were trying to fine them and some that would just disappear completely. Alot of bruises were on her inner thigh be had the doctor had checked to see if anyone had done anything to her I'm almost positive she would have been taken away a long time ago. Why he hadn't is beyond me. Maybe he knew her parents and they paid him not to do or say anything.

A/N: Yes, I know. The doc. was and still is a dumb ass from hell. But now you readers know a little about what happened to sweet Bella when her parents were alive... And I've been getting people adding my story to their faves or put it on story alert and don't get me worng I LOVE IT! :) But I love review also :) sooo... review! 


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

Instead of playing with my toys with Rose and Alice with Esme I do over to the chair and curl into a ball closing my eyes. I think about my mommy and daddy. Mommy had alway's wore make-up to cover up what daddy had done. But make-up never did cover up how she felt about everything. I had alway's knew what she felt by the look of her and at night when I couldn't get to sleep I would always yell for her, to try to make him stop. He hadn't thought that I knew what he was doing and he came in each time and I used to beg him to stay untill I fell to sleep. But I only would stay asleep for a little while untill I heard noises coming from mommy and her speaking. Their bed would always hit the wall and I'd cover my head with my pillow till sleep took over.

"Bella?" Rose breaks me out of my thoughts. "Are you alright?"

Was I alright? I didn't know.

I shrug a little.

She comes over to me and neals down in front of me stroking my hair.

"Well what are you thinking about?" She asks softly.

I think about telling her fully what I'm thinking about but then again I dont know her well enough to trust her.

"My mommy and daddy," Is what I settle with.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shake my head.

RPOV (Rose!)

_'Hey Edward. Get the thermometer will ya?'_

I say to him mentally.

Not even a second after he comes in (at human speed not to scare Bella), with a thermometer in hand.

"Can you open your mouth sweety?" I ask her.

She opens her mouth a little and Edward puts the thermometer under her tongue and Bella closes her mouth around it. Her eyes slip close and she scratches her nose before putting her hand back down. The thermometer beeps so I take it out and it reads 100.

"Fever," I tell Edward.

"What should we give her?" He asks.

"I don't know... Did Esme get any children's tylenal?"

"I think. I'll be back."

JPOV

"Come on!" Alice pulls me through the mall.

Rose didn't want to go because she didn't want to leave Bella even though we all knew she would be fine with Carlisle, Edward, and Esme... Emmett well I'm not so sure about him.

"Really, Alice?" I complain.

I sometimes hate how us men will do anything for our mate.

"Yes! Bella needs more clothes."

"She has enough to last her a life time and another."

"No she doesn't. She's three. She's bound to grow out of the clothes."

"Exactly. So why buy more than she can wear?" I ask making a point.

"You are trying to ruin my fun aren't you?"

"Pretty much. Yes."

She rolls her eyes. "Then what do you suppose we do?"

"Hmmm... I could think of something," I smirk and send her a shot of lust.

"And where so you think we'd be doing that at?" She smiles.

J+A

"I think you should be headin' home sweets," I say between kisses.

"One more round."

I laugh and penetrate her roughly.

BPOV

They made me take some medicine that didn't taste very good even though it was grape. It didn't even taste like it! Stupid people that think it will make us kids like it.

"Are you feeling better?" Carlisle asks a little while later.

I only nod a little.

Alice and Jasper had gotten home not too long ago and went up to their room.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

I shake my head. I know I really shouldn't watch TV when I'm sick. They didn't let me before I came here. Neither did grammy. Carlisle puts a blanky around me as I start to fall to sleep. Well thats until I hear Emmett laugh loudly, scareing me awake. My heart pounds as I try to calm down and go back to sleep. When I do I get lifted up for only a second and I get put down on the couch.

B+E

I wake up to Esme telling me to eat some chicken noodle soup. I only eat a little as I watch Emmett eat some pizza.

"When can I stop, Rosie?" He yells for her.

"What time is it?" She yells back.

"2:58!"

"Not untill 5!"

He sighs.

"I don't want anymore," I tell Esme as I look over at her.

She takes the bowl of soup and comes out with a cup then hands it to me.

"Thank you," I mumble and take it then go up stairs to Edwards room.

I open the door myself then close the door and crawl up onto the bed and go back to sleep.

B+E

"Carlisle, Alice, Rose, and I are going to hunt. Do you want to come?" I hear Esme whisper.

"No."

I feel cold lips go on my temple right befor I fall back to sleep.

I wake up later on in the night and Edward is beside me still. I hear something banging on the wall and it instently reminds me of daddy and mommy. My heart beat speeds up as cold arms go around me and I start to whimper.

"Shhh..." Edward says and sits up putting me into his lap.

Tears start to come out of my eyes and he rubs my back. He leans over and gets something and I see a little bit of light come into the room.

RPOV

I stop once I think Bella is awake. My phone beeps letting me know that I have a text message.

_'U woke her up! u guys scared her!'_ Edward's text shows.

I put my phone down and look down and Emmett.

"Gotta stop, Emmett."

He groans loudly and I laugh a little. Emmett pulls me off of him and puts me over his shoulder and into the woods.

"Now we don't," He grunts as he enters me.

My eyes roll to the back of my head and I move my hops with his.

BPOV

After a while I calm down and go back to sleep in Edwards arms.

_Bellas dream!_

_I was walking up to my room when I see daddy undressing my mommy in the hall way. So I tug on daddys pants but he pushes me making me scream as I almost roll back down stairs. Daddy catches me before I do though and pulls me o him._

_"Are you alright?" He asks and mommy cries and redressing herself._

_"Why mommy crying?" I ask looking at her._

_She looks... broken._

_"Shes fine," He picks me up and goes downstairs._

_"How about some ice cream?" He asks._

_I smile. "Please!"_

_He laughs and sets me down._

_"What kind baby girl?"_

_"Ummm... strawberry!" I say and I can still hear my mommy crying._

_"Strawberry it is."_

_Later on that night I can hear daddy making mommy cry some more and I can hear something break._

_"Mommy!" I yell from my bedroom._

_A minute later daddy comes into my room._

_"Cant sleep again?" He asks._

_I nod little. "Will you stay till I fall sleep?" I ask him._

_He walks in fully and lays next to me, putting me in his arms. As I start to fall asleep I feel his hand slowly go down my panties but I fall to sleep before I know what hes doing. When I wake up next daddy isnt with me and I can hear mommy making noises and talking._

_"Oh!" She yell'd. _

_I thought daddy was hurting her so I go to daddy and mommys room and listen._

_"Harder, Charlie!" She said._

_Was daddy hurting her?_

_I opened the door a little to see both naked and mommy was on him._

_"Now who is my dirty little whore?" Daddy says in a rough voice._

_"Me. Always me."_

_End of dream._

I wake up and nobody is in the room. My heart starts to pound and I start to cry. Only a few minutes later does Edward come in and picks me up trying to calm me down. Once I do Edward gets me a change of clothes and gives me a bath.

"Are you feeling better?" He asks ask he dries my hair.

I nod, not wanting to speak.

"Are you sure?"

I nod once again.

"Are you okay?"

I nod.

He turns me around and looks at me.

"Then why aren't you talking to me?"

I shrug and walk away from him to go find Alice.

"And how is my beautiful Bella doing this morning?" She says and picks me up.

I shrug.

"Do you still feel sick?"

I shake my head.

"Are you sure?"

I nod.

"Why won't you talk?"

"Daddy," I whisper.

A/N: Yes, I know Charlie is a meanie! So what did you think of the dream that Bella had? Review! 


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

"What about him, Bella?" Alice asks.

"Don't know what your talking bout," I whisper and walk away to the only person who I know won't push me to say anymore.

Emmett.

I find him on the back porch doing nothing but standing there. Because, its cold out I only knock on the glass door to get his attention. Emmett turns around looks down at me for a minute until I put my arms up, he comes in and picks me up.

"Family bugging you?" He asks taking me in the living room.

I nod. "Juice?"

He rolls his eyes while smiling. "Lets get your juice."

B+E

"Bella?" Carlisle asks me a little while later.

I look at him not saying a word.

"We've got to take you to the hospital baby girl," He says and I lean into the couch almost behind Emmy.

"But I'm not sick."

"I know," He gets down on his knees in front of me. "I have examine you. Make sure you aren't hurt."

"I'm not hurt."

"Then would you tell me what your parents did to you?"

If it were possible then my heart would have already flown out of my chest. My tummy growls a little but I say nothing about being hungry. I see Edward and Jasper come in with Esme.

"Nothing."

"They did something, Bella. Why won't you tell me what they did?"

"Daddy said not to," I whisper so low its almost as if I had spoken.

Carlisle picks me up. "Alice get her a coat."

I shake my head viciously. "I don't wanna go!"

"Bella I have to," He says.

"I don't want to go, Eddie!"

Alice comes back with a baby blue and white jacket. Alice takes me into her arms then hands me to Edward.

"I don't wanna go." I tell him as salty nasty tears go into my mouth.

Alice puts the jacket on me.

"I know you don't love."

My head starts to hurt as I cry on Edwards chest.

"Jasper," Edward says and I can feel the vibrations of his voice through his chest.

"I've been trying. It seems it won't work when she's this upset."

"Carlisle maybe we should wait till she calms down," Says Esme.

"Why don't you do read what I read, Esme? Then come and tell me to wait for her to calm down."

EsPOV

I stare at my husband in shock. Sure he's been mad before but he has never snapped at me like that. I say nothing and I compose myself, glaring at him even though I know its not his fault. Carlisle doesn't even attempt to apologize to me as he, Edward and Jasper leave.

"He will, Esme," Alice says softly.

I look down and look at my daughter putting on a little smile that's forced.

"COME ON MOMMY! LETS GO HUNTING!" Emmett says.

JPOV

Never in my life, (staying with the Cullens) have I seen Carlisle get mad at Esme or talk to her like that. I send him calming waves from the back seat. Bella is still crying hysterically in Edwards arms. He hadn't bothered to put her in her car seat, not that she would get hurt out of the car seat. As Bella starts to calm down more I send her calming waves until she stops crying and she rubs her eyes on Edwards shirt. Edward looks down at her and frowns a little at her. Not because, of what she did but how she looks. Her hair is a little messy and I can tell her cheeks are red and sticky from her tears.

EPOV

Bella leans over for Jasper once we get to the hospital and get out of the car. Jasper take her carrying her into the hospital and go to Carlisles office. Bellas stomach growls again and we look at her.

"What?" She asks in a small voice.

So innocent.

"What would you like to eat, Bella?" I ask her.

Bella shrugs. "Food."

"Do you want to go with me?"

She nods reaching over for me. I take her and walk to a vending machine.

"Why was Carlisle being mean?"

"He wasn't meaning to be mean, Bella."

"Then why was he?"

"What do you want to eat love?"

She looks around and points to the sour cream and onion chips.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Water."

After I get her the chips and her bottle of water I walk back to Carlisles office. I put Bella in a chair in front of Carlisles desk then open her chips.

"Whered he go?" I ask.

"Didn't say. Think to get her an examine room."

Bella looks up at us.

"What do you need darlin'?" Jasper asks.

She says nothing.

Bella looks back at her chips then takes 2 chips out of the bag, holding it up to us. We shake our head.

"You eat it, Bella." Jasper says.

She frowns and puts her arm down.

When Carlisle comes back in he gets in front of Bella.

"So how you feeling, Bella?"

Bella says nothing to him and proceeds to eat her chips.

BPOV

I don't look or say anything to Carlisle because, I'm mad at him. Hes becoming like daddy and its my fault.

"Please talk to me?" He says.

I shake my head stuffing a chip in my mouth.

"Why not?"

I sigh and give in. "Daddy."

"Daddy?"

"Is that not what I said?" I say annoyed.

"What about him, Bella?"

"You were acting like him," I say as I take a drink of water.

"What do you mean?" He asks "confused".

"You are the grown up. You want to know, you figure it out then." Is all I say to him.

"We've still have to examine you."

I shrug and stop talking to him.

I cross my legs as Carlisle watches me. I know he wants me to say something, but I'm not going to say anything to because, there's nothing to say.

B+E

After Carlisle takes me to a room with nurses he makes me put on a night gown. (A/N: Hospital gown... She's 3 and that's what they most likely think it is...)

B+E

I fall asleep in Jaspers arms after I have a fit because, of the mean doctor. (A/N: The doc. that examined her if you remember.) Edward and jasper didn't let anything happen to me again. I don't like him. Daddy was his best friend when he wasn't sleeping. His name is Tyler Vincent. He helped my daddy hurt my mommy... sometimes me too.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to post this up but I had to go to a wedding because, I was the brides maid but anyways did you like it? REVIEW! :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay. So some people were confused on if Bella had been raped or not. Bella WAS NOT raped. Further on in the chapters I post up will tell what had happened to her or what she had see or heard when her mom and dad were alive in her dreams or what she is thinking about. I would like to thank to ones who have reviewed on my chapter, added me to the story alert, adds, and everything else :)

1 YEAR LATER! (4-YEARS-OLD)

BPOV

YAY! My birthday is today! Even though I can't have mommy or daddy or my grammy with me I'm still with my new family. We've moved to Alaska not too long ago. I still miss my real family but it doesn't hurt as much because, I have Eddie and his family. But I still think that they are going to go to sleep like my real family did. They swear that they won't, and I want to believe that but that is the last thing my grammy had said to me before she went to sleep. There's a knock at my door and I tell whoever it is to come in.

"Happy birthday, Bella," Edward says coming into my room.

I say nothing back as I sit up. Esme had gotten me the same blue blanket as Edward but I had taken his and gave him mine because, it smelled like him. They all laughed and I glared at them until they had stopped. Its not my fault he smells good. Or that I think that he smells good.

"What's wrong love?" He asks.

"Nothing."

"Then why aren't you happy?"

"I am."

He raises his eyebrows.

I get up and use the bathroom, get on the stool and wash my hands then go back out to my room.

"Come on love. Lets get you something to eat," He says as he picks me up.

"But I'm not hungry, Eddie."

"You will be once you see what Esme has made for you."

I say nothing else to him as Emmett runs up to us with a smile on his face.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BELLA!" He yells in our face.

I frown at him. "No need for yelling, Emmy." I tell him.

He pouts. "Yeah huuh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

Esme comes in just as Emmett is about to say yes.

"No yelling kids. Come eat baby girl."

I sigh and put my legs straight wanting down.

Edward puts me down and I go over to the table climbing up onto the chair.

Yummy! Esme had made me eggs, bacon, toast, and blueberry pancakes!

B+E

"Come on. Present time!" Alice yells.

I roll my eyes. "Why do you guys yell so much?"

"Because, its normal in this house." She answers.

I shake my head a little and get picked up by Carlisle.

"And how is the birthday girl doing?" He asks.

I shrug. "Alright."

"Just alright?" He tickles my side making me squeal and laugh.

Esme giggles. "Ready to open presents?"

I nod and Carlisle walks over to my chair and sits down with me in his lap.

"Here you go. This one is from me," Emmett says as he hands me a big box.

I open it to find a huge teddy bear inside of it and I giggle.

"I'mma name it Teddy!" I yell.

Everyone chuckles.

"Here," Alice says and hands me 7 bags and 9 boxes.

Oh no! Why didn't anyone stop her from getting me clothes and shoes?

I glare at her. "Clothes and shoes," I say.

"I couldn't help it. They are cute! Now open!" She demands.

I open her presents then open everybody else's. This is what I got; A huge teddy bear, 20 out fits, 9pairs of shoes, 3 necklace's, 1 bracelet, jar of pickles, camera, a Jonas Brother CD, a four wheeler, laptop, and last but not least a TV for my room!

Thank God I have space for everything. Its now 3:30 and I'm eating Mac&Cheese with hotdogs in it.

B+E

After dinner I get to have my cake and blow out the candles.

"Full?" Rose asks me.

I nod.

"How about tomorrow we take you out so you can ride the four wheeler?" She asks.

"But its too cold."

"We'll think of something so you can ride it then."

I shrug.

"Come on, Bella. Lets go watch a movie," Edward comes in and says.

We watch 'John Tucker Must Die'. Half way through it I end up falling to sleep and into the dark again.

_~ Bellas dream ~_

_I was playing with my friend Jacob outside in the snow while mommy and daddy are in the house. Jake threw a snow ball at me and laughed._

_"Now you've asked for it, Jake!" I yell, gathering up some white ice cold snow into my hand and balling it up._

_I run after him and throw it at him as he's running away from me. When I throw it, it hits him in the back._

_"Hey!" He yells._

_I laugh as I turn around, only to bump into someone. When I look up I see my daddy looking down at me, his face telling me he is really really mad._

_"What have I told you about going near the woods, Isabella?" He asks._

_"Not to do it," I whisper._

_My heart pounds against my ribcage._

_"Then why are you near the woods?" _

_"I didn't-" I start just before his hand meets my mouth... Hard._

_Warm tears make a stream down my cheeks as I cover up my mouth with my small cold hands._

_"Get in the house now," He says and shoves me around him._

_I run into the house and o my mommy in the kitchen. She looks down at me._

_"Should've listened, Bella." She says._

_More tears go down my cold cheeks as I run up to my room closing it behind me. When I do I take my boots, coat, and gloves off then lay down in my warm bed, putting my face in a pillow after I get under the covers. Mommy is mean! So is daddy! I cry into my pillow as I hear my daddy's footsteps coming to my room. My door opens but I don't move._

_"Bella," Daddy says._

_Nothing comes out of my mouth._

_"I'm sorry I hit you," He says._

_Yeah. Sure you are. You say that every time._

_"Look at me," He demands as he tries to turn me over but I don't move._

_Daddy grabs my arm hard and makes me look at him._

_"Why did you go near the woods?" He asks._

_I say nothing._

_He shakes me. "Tell me!"_

_"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" I scream at him and almost instantly I cover my mouth up._

_Daddy grabs my hands, moving them away from my mouth with one hand then grabs my face with the other._

_"Don't yell at me again, Isabella." He growls._

~ End of Bellas dream ~

"I'll take her up to bed," I hear Edward say as I get lifted up into his arms.

Once I feel him tuck me into bed my eyes open and I hand onto Edwards shirt.

"Will you stay?" I ask him.

"Just until you get to sleep, okay?" He says as he lays next to me.

I nod and close my eyes falling back into the black and white night mare.

A/N: SOOOOO... How'd you guys like it? What did you think about Bellas dream? Good? Bad? Review and tell me what you think! :D


	9. Chapter 9

EPOV

I had gone hunting for a little over an hour then went back home to hear Bella in my room crying uncontrollably.

Why hadn't anyone heard -

There's a huge thump from two doors down and Emmett groaning. Of course Jasper would feel that then make the whole house feel 'in the mood' and forget about Bella. I pick her up into my stone cold arms as she cries.

"Calm down love," I whisper in her ear.

Bella clings to me like she had in the woods when I had found her. It takes about a half hour for her to calm down until she is barely crying anymore.

"Juice," She says.

I grab her small blanket she has with her and go down to the kitchen. I give her some apple juice in a plastic cup with a lid and straw.

"Are you tired?" I ask her softly as I sit on the couch.

She shakes her head as she drinks her juice.

"Come on. We'll go out and do something."

"Where?"

"Don't know yet," I put her next to me then get up and get her coat, hat, and gloves.

Once I get her bundled up I pick her up so she doesn't have to walk in the snow and put her in the booster seat.

"Buckle in love," I say and she does.

After a while I drive into Wal Mart. We walk around for a while until Bella stops at the books. She looks up at me.

"Well go on then," I tell her.

Bella wastes no time in running for the books. I chuckle and walk after her to see what she picks out.

"Whatcha got there, Bella?" I ask her as I sit next to her.

"Snow White."

I smile. "Would you like to get the movie?"

I guess the things we had gotten her were for a more older Bella. We hadn't thought of getting her any toys or movies or anything for a kid.

"Yes!" She yells.

I laugh. "Come on then."

I help her up so she can stand then I take her to the electronics department.

"Scooby-Doo!" She says pointing at the movie.

"Do you want it?"

She nods. "But I want Snow White"

"How about you pick out any movie you want and we get it?"

She shrugs and grabs the movie off of the shelf.

E+B

By time we leave the store Bella had 10 new movies to watch.

Snow White, Scooby-Doo 2 Monsters unleashed, The Polar Express, Harry Potter And the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and The Sorcerers Stone, The Little Mermaid, Barney, Shrek, The Lion King, and The Wizard of Oz.

I get her some chicken strips before we leave also because, she was hungry. Its now late at night where she should be sleeping but she isn't.

"Thank you, Eddie" She says when I pick her up out of the car and grab everything.

"You are welcome."

"Can we watch Harry?"

I slam the car door closed and run inside.

Thank God they are all done with what needed to be done.

"Want some more juice?" I ask her and she nods.

I sit her down on the counter and fill her cup up again.

"What are you doing up, Bella?" Rose comes in and asks.

Bella doesn't say anything as I hand her the juice and take her back to my room.

"What Harry movie, Bella?" I ask as I put her down on my bed.

"First one," She says and takes her coat and everything else off so she is left in her pajamas.

I put the DVD in then lay next to her as she eats her chicken. Not even 2 minutes later there's a knock at my door.

Rose and Emmett of course.

I sigh and get up after pressing play.

"What?" I ask them when I close the door behind me.

"Don't you-" Emmett starts.

"Shut up and get to the fucking point."

He growls at me but it doesn't faze me.

"What's wrong with Bella?" Rose asks.

"Oh, so now you are worried about her?"

"What-"

"She came to my room crying her eyes out and nobody would stop what they were doing to get her." I say nothing else and go back to my room and lock the door.

"Are you mad, Eddie?" Bella asks.

So smart for a 4 year old.

E+B

Bella gets to sleep right after the movie ends, so I shut the TV off and tuck her in then hold her in my arms.

Oh, I'm going to get hell tomorrow.

E+B

"Wake up baby girl," I say after I get her a change of clothes.

Bella grumbles a little and turns on her stomach, putting her head so her face isn't facing me.

"Come on," I shake her a little. "It's 11:50. Time to wake up."

"Nuhh uhh," She mumbles.

"Yes. Now come on. You need to get in the bath too."

"Can I play with my duckies?"

"Sure."

Okay, that got her up.

Bella jumps up and runs to the bathroom.

"Well hurry up!" She yells.

"I'm coming!"

She puts her hands on her hips. "Not fast enough, Eddie!."

I roll my eyes and start the bath water then go get her toys.

"Do you have to use the bathroom first?" I ask her.

"Yes."

"Well use the bathroom then get in the tub okay?"

I see Bella nod as I starts to walk out. As she uses the bathroom I change into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"EDDIE! YOU CAN COME IN NOW!" Bella yells.

I go over and open the door, stepping inside.

"Do you want some bubbles?"

"No."

I let her play with her ducks for 10 minutes before I start washing her hair.

"Here, wash your body while I get you a towel."

E+B

"Bella! Please talk to us!" Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rose yell through my door.

Bella hasn't spoken to anybody but me today. Not even Esme or Carlisle. But another reason she hasn't spoken to Carlisle was because, he had to be at work. For a 4-year-old, Bella is very smart. She had known that the family was in the house because, she could hear them witch didn't really help her any because, she knew what they were doing. Well... not really knew what they were doing because, she thought the guys were hurting them... I'm not saying 4-year-olds are stupid, but this is the first child to actually know what they were up to.

"Can we watch my other Harry Potter?" Bella asks as she looks up at me with the most innocent look on her face, making me crack a huge smile.

"Anything you want, Bella."

A/N: Soo... how was it? Good? Bad? Someone asked me when Bella was going to grow up and realize her feelings for Edward... Well, I really don't know... But if I get lots of reviews saying they want me to hurry up and make Bella grow up I will... But until I get complaints about it I'll just go with what I think up. Sorry if it sounds bitchy of me to do or say that. Sorry, long author note! Review... and don't forget if you want Bella to grow up faster to Review or PM saying so :)


	10. Chapter 10

RPOV

It takes 3 full weeks for Bella to start talking to us again... Well without the glaring as she does anyways.

"Where are you going?" I ask Emmett.

"Hunting. Comein?" He asks.

"Sure."

BPOV

I was able to ride my four wheeler yesterday for a while until I wanted to go back inside because, of the stupid cold. It was fun and Carlisle watched me when he was on his lunch break time off. He made me some lunch while Esme and Edward went somewhere. They told me they were vampires last Monday, so I made them eat for punishment for not telling me.

"Why don't we have a pool anymore?" I ask Esme.

"Because, we moved sweetie. Why, do you want a pool?"

I nod even though I know its not possible because, its winter right now.

"Well... We'll see what we can do. Do you want a snack?"

"Icecream!" I shout as she laughs.

"Icecream it is."

"The one with chocolate chunks please."

"Sure thing. Why don't you go to the living room while I get it."

I nod and run into the living room, only to bump into Emmett on the way. When I do he doesn't seem to notice until I fall and hit my head on the wooden floor hard. I hold my head as my eyes start to water with tears that are daring to spill out. Emmett bends down and picks me up, as I start to cry loudly.

"Oh your okay," He says as he puts me on his side.

"What happened now?" Esme asks as she comes in with a bowl of icecream.

"She ran into me and hit her head on the floor."

"Here, let me take her."

B+E

I fall to sleep right when Eddie walks in the house with Alice and Jasper.

_~ Bellas dream ~_

_"Do it, Renee. Did you forget that I know how to cover up a murder?" Daddy says as he hands her the knife again._

_"She's a baby, Charlie!" Renee yells at him._

_I see him grab her by the throat and slam her to the wall._

_"Would you like for me to do it then? I can make you wish you had done it." Daddy threatens._

_"It otay mommy," I say._

_~ End of Bellas dream ~_

I wake up to Carlisle rocking me slowly and Esme looking at us with a worried look plastered on her face.

"Come on, Bella. Want to play with Jaz and I?" Alice asks.

I nod and struggle to get out of Carlisles arms before he lets me down. Alice takes my hand in her small freezing hand as we walk up to her room.

"So what do you want to play, Bella?"

I shrug a little as we enter her room with Jasper on the bed. I like her blanket, but I like mine- well Edwards more because, mine is Blue. Alice and Jaspers is purple with flowers all over it.

"Is Sleeping Beauty finally awake?" Jasper asks as he pats the spot next to him on the bed.

Alice picks me up and sits me next to Jasper.

"How are you doing little Bells?" Jasper asks.

"Bout what?"

"You were screamin' darlin'," He tells me.

I shrug.

"Will you tell us what about?" He asks gently.

"My scar."

I see Alice look at Jasper then back at me.

"What scar darlin?" He asks.

"The one on my back..."

"Will you show us?"

I shake my head.

"Well, then do you think you can tell us where its located on your back?"

"Down."

"So how about we watch a movie or play?" Alice breaks in.

I nod. "Movie!"

"What movie, Bella?"

"Barney!"

Alice smiles as Jasper chuckles. "I'll be right back then."

"Come on, lets get comfortable before it starts," Jasper says.

_FLASH BACK!_

_"Come on. I don't bite little one," The doctor says and pats the spot next to him on my bed._

_I look up at my daddy._

_"Well go on. He won't hurt you," Daddy says._

_I frown a little._

_Why was he at home and laying down in my bed?_

_Why does daddy want me to e in the same bed as this man?_

_"Well, come on," He says._

_Slowly I start to walk to my bed then climb up. He lays me down next to him and starts to put his hand on my thigh. I notice how his hand is so cold on my warm skin and I shiver not wanting to look at his golden brown eyes._

_END OF FLASH BACK!_

"Bella?" I hear Jasper ask.

I look at him.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

I nod a little and realize the movie just started.

"Are you cold, Bella?" Alice asks.

I shrug slightly.

She grabs the light blanket on the foot of the bed and covers me up as I lay against the pillows and watch the movie, only to realize that the doctors eyes look almost like Jasper's, Alice's, Edward's, Carlisle's, Esme's, Emmett's, and Rosalie's eyes...

A/N: So what did you guys think about it? Like the dream? Her little flash back? Leave me Reviews please? :)


	11. Chapter 11

BPOV

"Come on, Bella," Jasper says and picks me up. "You need to eat."

"But I'm not hungry."

"You haven't ate much today."

He takes me down to the dinning room then sits me down.

_FLASH BACK!_

_"Come on, Bella. You have to eat. I know you hurt but you have to eat." Daddy tells me._

_"You let him," I say back._

_"Shut up and eat."_

_END OF FLASH BACK!_

"Bella are you okay?" I hear Carlisle ask.

I look up at him but say nothing.

"What's wrong?" Rose comes in.

My heart starts to beat faster.

Emmett comes in followed by Edward with Esme, and Alice behind. It feels like I can't breath now and only then does Carlisle realize what's wrong.

"She's having a panic attack," He says as he puts me on the table and tells me to put my head between my legs.

FLASH BACK!

"It's okay baby," Mommy tells me.

"But you hurt," I say and touch her cheek.

"I'm just fine. You are my strong girl, you know that, Bella."

"Why did daddy hurt you mommy?"

"He didn't mean to."

"But he did."

"I know."

END OF FLASH BACK!

When I realize I can breathe once again Carlisle has already taken me to his and Esme's room.

"Are you okay now?" He asks softly as Esme comes in with a cup and crackers.

I nod a little.

"Will you tell us what happened?"

I shake my head.

"Why not?"

"Daddy said not to."

Carlisle frowns. "I don't think he'd mind if you told me."

I nod. "Yes he would. Told me if I told anyone that he'd do it again."

I see Esme's eyes flash to Carlisle then back at me.

"Do what again baby girl?" He asks.

"Figure it out."

"Why did he tell you not to tell, Bella?"

"Cuz he'd leave and never come back."

B+E

After my bath I go to bed in my room and close my eyes. I fall asleep quickly, only to enter my night mares.

_BELLAS DREAM!_

_Daddy is hurting my mommy again, nothing new but still. _

_Mommy and daddy think that I am asleep again but I am not._

_"Damn it, Renee!" Daddy yells._

_She screams and I cover my head with my pillow._

_"Please stop!"She cries out._

_Tears start to come out of my eyes._

_"Mommy!" I yell for her._

_I hear a door shut then mine open._

_"What is it?" Daddy asks._

_"I want mommy," I grumble._

_"She's asleep, Bella."_

_"Will you stay with me then?"_

_"Hold on. I'll be right back," Daddy tells me._

_I say nothing as he leave my room and into his room. I hear soft talking for a minute then daddy comes back in my room and lays with me._

_"Tell me a story daddy," I whisper as I get under my blanket more._

_"Once upon a time..."_

_END OF BELLAS DREAM!_

I wake up still in my room but Alice and Rosalie are with me.

"You were screaming in your sleep," Alice says.

I was?

Well that sucks.

I say nothing.

"Care to share?" Rose asks.

"Story," Is all I say and go to my bathroom.

"Are you sure that that is what you were dreaming about, Bella?" Rose asks.

"Story," I repeat.

When I get done using the bathroom and washing my hands I go back out get my small blanket then go to Eddies room. When I get there I knock on his door then wait for him to open it. After a minute he opens it, picking me up when he sees me.

"Bad dream?" He asks.

I nod.

Edward closes the door and lays me down in his bed, covering me up after he does.

"Go to sleep love."

A/N: Yeah I know this was most likely a boring chapter :S sorry... I am thinking about making Bella 6-years-old next chapter but I don't know yet. Before you guys fall to sleep reading this... REVIEW! :D


	12. Chapter 12

2 years later! (6-years-old)

BPOV

"So how was school?" Esme asks when I come home.

"Same."

"Same? You didn't do anything fun?"

"No," I say.

"Would you like a snack?"

"No... Wheres Eddie?"

"He's up in his room."

I nod a little and take my book bag up to my room then go to Edwards. When I get there I knock softly on the door then wait for him to let me in.

"Come in," I hear him say so I go in.

"Boo," I say and close the door.

Edward chuckles lightly. "Whatcha need little one?"

"Less bad dreams?" I sit in the middle of the bed.

"What do you dream about, Bella?"

"My mommy and daddy."

"What about them?"

EPOV

About a year ago we had found a big scar on her lower back but we didn't know where it was from. Only Jasper and Alice. Somehow we didn't hear them talking to eachother when she said she had a scar on her lower back.

"What they did."

"Will you tell me?"

Bella shrugs and lays down.

"You know you can tell me anything, Bella."

"Not now, Eddie."

"Got any home work?"

"Nope."

"Come on. Lets go find something to do."

"Swim!"

I laugh.

Not too long ago we had built an indoor pool for Bella because, she wouldn't stop asking to go swimming so we built it.

"Go get changed then."

Bella runs out of my room like a bat out of hell and I hear her fall.

"Owch," She mutters but keeps going.

After I get changed I get two towels then go find everyone else.

"What are you doin?" Emmett asks.

"Swimming with Bella."

"I wanna come!"

"Then change. Don't tell me."

Emmett sticks his tongue out at me. I go to the front porch to see Esme, Rose, Jasper, and Alice talking.

"Swim?" I ask.

"Sure," They all say.

I hear Bella scream then a splash from the basement. We all run down quickly to the pool. When I see Bella at the bottom of the pool I dive in and pull her up. Alice pulls her up to the side as we listen for a heartbeat but there isn't any so she starts to do chest compressions.

A/N: Sooooooooooo review?


	13. Chapter 13

EPOV

Finally Bella starts to cough up all the water and opens her eyes a little.

"Where the hell is, Carlisle?" I growl.

"On his way." Alice says to me as Bellas heart rate tries to go back to normal.

"Bella?" I say.

All she does is groans softly but doesn't make a move to sit up and I put her into my arms.

"Can you get her warm clothes?" I ask in a mumble as I run her up to my room and dry her off.

Alice comes in with a pair of sweat pants with a long sleeved shirt. After I dress her Bellas heart beat evens out as she starts to sleep when Carlisle comes in.

B+E

A month has past and Bella is slowly starting to tell me what happened with her dad and mom, but even though I don't think she should love them, she does. The only way she'll tell me anything is if we go somewhere else or the rest of the family are hunting and can't hear what she says. Most of the time after Bella tells me anything about them and what they did, she'll wake up from a nightmare crying so she come's to my bed and sleeps. Carlisle had suggested that Bella go to see a therapist but she frowned and walked away from him... Then didn't talk to him for almost 2 weeks. Esme doesn't really think she needs to see someone, and said she'd tell somebody everything when she is ready to tell it. Everyone else thinks she should go talk to someone but also thinks she is too young for anything like that.

"Esme!" I hear Bella yell from down in the kitchen.

BPOV

"Yes honey?" Esme answers.

"Emmett won't give me my barbie back," I pout.

"Emmett! Give the barbie back to her or I'll make you eat human food for a month!" Esme yells at him.

I smile and giggle.

"But I want to play with it!" Emmett complains to her.

"Then I'll just buy you some later. Give her the barbie back!"

"But-"

"Ooh cookies! Can I help?" I say seeing what Esme is making.

"Sure," She says and lifts me up onto the counter. "Shapes?" She asks.

I nod.

"Does this mean I can play with the barbie?" Emmett asks.

"BYE EMMY!" I yell at him.

"MEANIE!" He yells back and stomps off.

I roll my eyes. "Can we still make him eat?" I ask.

Esme laughs. "Sure."

"HEY!" Emmett yells.

I giggle.

"Come on. Lets bake you some cookies."

I nod smiling widely.

B+E

"When's Carlisle coming home?" I ask later after dinner.

"Not until late tonight," Rosalie tells me.

I frown a little. "Why?"

"Because, he has to help people at the hospital."

"Why?"

"Because, it's his job."

I cross my arms. "I don't like his job."

She laughs. "I know you don't."

"Where's Alice?"

"Up in her room with Jasper."

I get off of Rose's lap then run up the stairs tripping on the way up and go knock on their door. Jasper opens the door for me and picks me up upside down. I squeal loudly laughing.

"Put me down Jazzy!" I laugh.

I feel him chuckle. "No."

Alice laughs.

"Put me down!" I laugh and try to wiggle my way out of his arms.

Jasper starts to swing me around making me laugh even louder until he tosses me onto the bed with Alice. When he does Alice starts tickling me.

"Stop it!" I laugh.

She does and puts me on her lap.

"What did ya need?" Alice asks.

I shrug. "Nothing."

B+E

"Bella?" Edward says from outside my room behind my closed door.

"What?" I say back to him.

"Can I come in?"

"I don't know. Can you?"

"May I?"

"Sure."

I keep reading my book.

"Why are you in here?" He asks sitting in front of me.

"Because, I'm allowed to be."

I see him frown but I don't say anything about it.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing."

Edward takes my book away from me.

"Give it back!" I yell at him.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," He tells me.

"Nothing! Give me my book back!" I yell getting angry at Edward.

"Tell me."

I don't say anything to him as I try to reach for my book but Edward doesn't let me have it.

"Give it back to me!" I yell at him once again.

Edward forces me to sit down. "Something is bothering you."

"Leave me alone!" I shout.

Jasper comes in along with Esme.

"What's going on here?" Esme asks.

I get up and walk out of my room and go down stairs then outside sitting on the porch swing then bring my legs up to my chest. It's almost 11:00 and Carlisle still isn't home yet. I hear the door open and see Jasper step out of the house but I say nothing to him. Jasper sits next to me but says nothing to me as he covers me up. I can see a car head lights appear from down the gravelly drive way. I hope its Carlisle because, I want him to come home. When the car comes to a stop and the car is turned off Carlisle gets out of the car then walks up to the porch. I run up to him, letting him pick me up into his arms.

"What's worng little one?" He asks.

I lay my head on his shoulder as he rubs my back, but he rubs over my bruise that I got from the mean boy at school that I haven't told anybody about. Jasper is looking at us. Carlisle walks into the house and goes to the living room, sitting down in my favorite chair.

"Why are you upset?" He asks softly.

"Eddies being mean," I mutter and rub my eyes tiredly.

"What did he do?"

"Took my book and wouldn't give it back to me," I mumble.

"Why don't you get some sleep and I'll take you out tomorrow some place."

I nod and Carlisle stands up, taking me to my room. When he lays me down I cover up then fall to sleep quickly only to enter a bad dream again.

_BELLAS DREAM!_

_Daddy is hurting mommy again tonight and this time I get up, opening the door to daddy's room. I see mommy on the floor crying because, he is hurting her. Daddy see's me come in so he stops and pushes me out of the room then slams the door in my face._

_"Mommy!" I yell for her through the door._

_I hear her yell something but I can't open the door again. He locked it this time._

_END OF BELLAS DREAM!_

I wake up sweaty with tears going down my cheeks. Normally I'd go to Edwards room but I am still mad at him so I go to Rosalie and Emmetts room. Rose answers seeing me crying she picks me up into her arms.

A/N: Review! :D


	14. Chapter 14

BPOV

"Well why didn't she come to me?" I hear Edward say waking me up a little.

"Maybe because, she is mad at you," Rose says.

"But I don't know what I did!"

I groan a little and rub my eyes sitting up. They look at me.

"Did we wake you?" Rose asks me.

I nod a little.

"Sorry. Go back to sleep," She says.

I yawn a little and look for Emmett but he isn't here.

"Emmett," I say.

"He went hunting with Alice," Rose tells me.

I frown. "Jasper?"

"Down in the living room," She says and picks me up. "I'll take you to him."

I nod and put my head on her shoulders not bothering to look at Edward.

B+E

"Ready to go?" Carlisle asks.

I nod and jump up and down with excitement.

He laughs. "How about the park first?"

I nod.

B+E

"Higher!" I giggle.

When I'm high enough he stops pushing me and stands beside me.

"High enough for you?" He asks.

"Yes."

"Good. Where do you want to go after this?"

"I don't know."

"How about some lunch?"

I nod a little.

B+E

"Can we go home now?" I ask him.

"Sure. Are you alright?"

I nod.

"You know," He picks me up. "Edward told me what happened last night."

I say nothing.

"What got you upset?"

"He wouldn't give me my book back."

"Before that."

"He wouldn't leave me alone."

"I think there is much more than just that little one."

"No there isn't."

"If you say so."

"I do."

B+E

"Esme!" I run to her when we get home.

She smiles. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes."

"What did you guys do?" She puts me on the kitchen counter.

"We went to the park," Carlisle comes in. "And we went to lunch then the book store!"

"Did you get anything from the book store?"

I shake my head a little.

"Well not?"

"I didn't want anything."

She smiles. "Well why don't you go play make over with Emmett."

I jump down and run to the living room.

"Emmy!" I yell for him until I find him in his room.

"Make over time!" I smile.

"Not again!" He complains.

"Too bad. Rose!" I yell for her.

"Yes?"

"Make over."

She laughs.

"I wanna help!" Alice comes in.

B+E

An hour later Alice takes a picture of Emmett and skips off to show everyone else in the house.

I laugh. "All he needs is long hair!"

Rosalie laughs. "I don't think he'd like that very much."

"I DON'T EVEN LIKE THIS!" He yells.

"WELL TOO BAD!" I yell back and he sticks his tongue out at me.

"Where's Carlisle?" I ask.

"In his study."

"Bye bye," I say and go to my room then change into something else so I'm not in jeans then go to Carlisle.

"Boo!" I say and walk over to him.

He puts his arm around me. "And what might you need?"

I shrug. "Nothing."

He chuckles.

"Can we go outside?"

"Sure," Carlisle stands up and we go sit outside.

"Why do you come home from work late at night?" I ask him after a while of silence.

"Because, I've got people to help get better and work I have to get done. Why?"

I shrug. "You are never home."

"I'm home."

"No you aren't. You are always at work."

He says nothing as Esme calls me in for dinner.

B+E

"Bella. Wake up. You have to get ready for school," Esme wakes me up.

"I don't wanna go," I mumble.

"Why not?"

"Cuz I don't."

"Well you have to sweetie," She kisses my head and picks me up.

I sigh.

"Do you not feel good?"

"I feel fine."

"Come on. Get dressed. I'll make you some breakfast."

I nod and get ready then let Rose and Alice do my hair and go eat.

"Ready?" Edward asks me.

"As ready as I'll every be," I mumble to myself... Even though I know everyone can hear me.

E+B

At the play ground I sit with my friend Emily and talk with her but Tyler comes up to us... Again and teases us. He's the one that hit's me in the back when nobody is watching.

"Leave us alone, Tyler," I tell him.

"Why don't you make me?"

Both Emily and I walk away and start talking again before Tyler comes beside me and hits me in the back very hard.

"OW!" I yell.

He laughs. "Baby!" He runs away.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Emily asks me.

I nod a little.

E+B

When I get home from school I go up to my room and lay my bed on my tummy. My back hurts from the possible bruise I now have from Tyler.

There's a knock. "Bella?" I hear Carlisle say from the hall.

I say nothing and he comes in then sits next to me on my bed.

"What's wrong little one?" He asks rubbing my back softly.

"OW!" I yell and push his hand away and go to my bathroom, closing the door.

"Bella?"

"Leave me alone!" I yell at him.

But of course I would forget to lock the door and he comes in.

"What happened to your back, Bella?"

I say nothing and sit on the floor.

Carlisle sits in front of me. "Tell me."

I shake my head.

He sighs a little and stands up bringing me with him. "Let me see your back."

I mumble incoherently.

"Please?"

Sighing I turn around and let him lift my shirt up.

"Bella, who did this to you?" He turns me around.

"A boy at school," I mumble as he picks me up.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

I shrug a little.

"I'll be having a little talk with the school tomorrow," He says.

"But you have work."

"I can have a day off."

A/N: So how was it? Good? Awsome? Bad? Review! :D


	15. Chapter 15

BPOV  
>"No!" I yell the next morning not wanting Carlisle to take me to school... Let alone put a foot on school grounds.<p>

"Come on Bella," He says.

"I don't want you to take me to school!"

"Then who do you want to take you to school?"

I say nothing.

"Come on, Bella. You are going to be late for school."

"I don't wanna go to school!"

"Why?"

"Because, he's mean!"

"Maybe we shouldn't send her to school, Carlisle," Esme says.

"Fine. But I'm still going."

"No! I don't want you to."

I feel Esme's hands go on my shoulders gently and has me look up at her.

"Why don't you go and watch T.V. for now."

I sigh but leave the room to go to the living room with Edward.

"Still mad at me, Bella?" Edward asks as he turns it on 'Scooby Doo'.

I shrug a little.

"Please don't be mad," He pleads.

I watch Scooby and Shaggy get chased by a snow monster in the mountains.

Edward moves in front of me and neals down so he's at my level. "Please?"

I mumble.

"Please?" He pokes me.

I push his hand away.

"?" He begs and starts to tickle me.

I giggle. "STOP IT!" I yell at him.

"Not until you for give me," He chuckles.

"Fine! I for give you!" I kick at his chest trying to get him away.

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Good," He stands up and picks me up then sits me on his lap after he takes my place.

I yawn a little as I lay back on his chest and watch my show and tune everyone else out around me. Edward puts the couch blanket under me so his cold pale skin doesn't make me freezing cold. Besides that nothing is said between us and neither of us move. Almost everytime I watch something I really really like I get really mad when somebody in the house tries to talk to me. I can tune them out if they are talking to someone else, but not to me. I hate waking up in the morning to go to school. I like school, just not waking up to go to school because, I'm not a 'Get up at 7:00 am for school' type of person. More of and 8:00 or 9:00 type of person.

I see Rosalie coming over to the couch and try to pick me up but I grab on to Edward's shirt.

"You don't want to sit with me?" She asks sounding a little hurt.

I shake my head a little not looking at her, only the T.V.

"Oh," Rose replies sounding disappointed.

"Later," I tell her.

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"You and that T.V. Why did Emmett do this to you?" She goes and sits down on the love seat.

B+E

Some time later Carlisle had gone to my school to talk to the office people about mean Tyler. He wouldn't tell me what was said and done there but he has told everyone else.

"Bella! Lunch!" Esme yells from down stairs.

I get up from my bed and put my book down then go slowly down the stair so I don't trip as much. But of course I trip and fall from the second stair and land on my butt with my leg under me. Owch.

Oh well. I get back up and go to the table then start eating a little.

A/N: Good? Bad? I might start Bell at age 9 or 10 in the next chapter? Penny for your thoughts? REVIEW! :)


	16. Chapter 16

9-YEARS-OLD!

BPOV

"So how was school?" Rosalie asks when he and Emmet come and pick me up from school.

"It's school."

"Bad day?" Emmett asks.

"Yep," I look out the window as she drives home.

"Why?" He asks.

"Because, it just was, Emmett."

Silence comes around and soon after we are home so I go out back to Esme while she is tending her garden.

"Hello sweetie."

"Hi."

I sit down next to her.

"How was your day?"

"Alright I guess."

"Do you have homework?"

"Nope. DId it all."

"Would you like a snack?"

I shake my head. "I'm not hungry."

"Okay."

"I'm going to go up to Edward's room for a little," I stand up.

"Have fun."

I've been having some scary thought's lately, but I haven't told anyone. And I don't really plan to.

B+E

"So how was your day?" Kaylee asks.

"Boring, tireing, and that's pretty much it."

"Whys that?"

I shrug a little. "Don't know."

"So how do you like school? Are you getting good grade?"

"School is school. And Yes, I am."

"So let's talk about your mother shall we?"

"Why do you want to talk about her?"

"Well because, it's a reason you are here, Bella."

I cross my arms.

B+E

I yawn a little when I get home and on the couch watching TV with Jasper. He look's at me.

"You are really tired," Jasper says to me.

I nod.

"Why don't you take a nap?"

"Because, if I take a nap now then I won't be able to sleep when I go to bed."

"Yeah you will. You've got me remember?" He smiles.

I roll my eyes.

"Dinner is done, Bella!" Esme yell from the kitchen.

"And now I have to eat. So I can't take a nap right now."

Jasper chuckles as I make my way to my plate and eat. After a few bites I get full and Esme frowns at me.

"Just a few more bites?"

I shake my head. "I'm full."

"Are you sure?"

I nod.

"Alright," SHe takes the plate and I get up. "I'm going to go to bed.

"It's 7:30."

I sigh and go up to my room and get changed in a pair of shorts and a tank top then lay down with my music playing on my lap top. There's a soft knock on my door and a flash of anger flows through my body.

"What?" I ask.

"Can I come in?" I hear Alice ask.

"I guess."

She opens up the door and walks in. "You miss them don't you?" She asks.

I don't even have to ask her what she means by 'them' because, I already know.

"Wouldn't really matter if I did or not would it?"

"Yes, it would."

I sigh. "I'm tired, Alice."

She nods and stands up. "Good night, Bella."

"Night."

I roll over on my side and close my eyes.

A/N:I hope you guys liked it. Review! :)


	17. Chapter 17

BPOV

I can't sleep tonight so I deside to go to Edwards room and knock when I get there.

"Come in," He says softly.

I open the door and step in.

Edward raises his head. "What are you still doing up?" He asks.

"Can't sleep," I say.

He pats the spot next to him on his bed so I go over and sit next to him and pull my legs up to my chest then put my arms around them.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks softly.

"Do you think they went to hell?" I asks him in a very soft whisper.

"Your parents?"

I nod.

EPOV

Shit.

What should I tell her?

Yes? No? I don't know?

Crap.

I know she needs an answer from me.

"Yes," I tell her.

Bella closes her eyes looking hurt and I know what I said made it much worse. I lift her up and position her between my legs and hug her from the side.

"They shouldn't have done what they did and they can't take it back, Bella. You wanted to know what I thought and I do think they went to hell. Nobody can take back the hurt and neglected you had gone through. Nobody can really answer why they did it, Bella. But the point is, is that they did and never once thought about stopping themselves."

I can smell her tears coming out of her eyes and I wipe them away.

"She didn't want to," She whispers.

"But she didn't stop hurting you did she?"

My words my be harsh, too harsh for a 9-year-old but she is more mature than any 9-year-old girl. She can stand up to anything.

"Is it wrong that I don't hate her?"

Is it?

"I don't know," I tell her softly and cover her up. "It's your choice if you hate her not. It doesn't matter what anybody else thinks, it matter's what you think."

I rub small circles on her hand.

She looks up at me with glassy eyes.

I kiss her head. "Would you like to watch a movie?"

She nods a little.

"Which one will it be this time?"

"Harry Potter."

I chuckle. "You love your Harry don't you?"

She cracks a small smile.

I move then go get Bellas favorite movie in.

"There you go," I tell her. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Orange juice please."

I nod quickly going down to the kitchen and pouring her a cup of juice. I can tell everybody else is about to jump into eachothers skin so I hurry up and get back to my room with Bella hoping that the movie will distract her from what they are doing.

I give her the drink and see that she has already pressed play so I lay down next to her. Bella puts her cup on my night stand when she is done with drinking it for now and also lays down. I cover her up a little so she doesn't get cold.

"You're a wizard, Harry," Hagrid says.

Bella moves so that the blanket is on my stomach and she has her head on my stomach. How is this comfortable for her? I don't say anything about it though.

Hours pass and suddenly it's now 3:31 in the morning and Bella still isn't asleep because, of the noise. Can't they go somewhere else for Gods sake?

"Come on," I tell her knowing she won't be able to sleep through this.

She looks up at me.

BPOV

God why can't they go somewhere else and do this crap? I can't sleep because, of it and I already know Edward won't let me go to school and that means that everyone will be outside of his room trying to make me forgive them like they always do.

"Come on," Edward tells me and pulls me up.

"Where are we going?" I mumble.

"A place I found the other day."

I nod and start getting ready as I try to ignore the others.

A/N: Well how did you readers like it?


	18. Chapter 18

EPOV

A month has past and Carlisle is starting to wonder how Bellas 'parents' died, why she had to go to her grandmas house... All we know is that they died when she was 3 years old and nothing more. We haven't asked Bella anything about it yet but I know Carlisle is going to break soon if he doesn't ask and find out. Carlisle isn't one who will bug someone about something, but it's different with Bella.

"EDWARD! MAKE EMMETT STOP!" I hear Bella yell.

'Like that'll help' Emmett thinks.

"EMMETT IF YOU DON'T LEAVE YOUR SISTER ALONE YOU WILL BE EATING HUMAN FOOD FOR THE NEXT MONTH!" Esme yells.

"YES MOMMY!"

I roll my eyes a little.

Alice had gone shopping with Rose and made Jasper tag along to carry the bags. Carlisle is in his and Esmes room and Esme is in the garden and Bella is in the living room with Emmett bugging the hell out of her.

"OOH! LETS PLAY A GAME!" Emmett yells.

"Pass," Says Bella.

"Why not?" Emmett whines.

"Cuz I don't want to play a game."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please?" Emmett says overlapping Bellas 'No'.

"Why not?" He asks.

"Because, you are too childish."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"YES!"

"Kids!" Esme comes in.

"Sorry," They mutter.

Bella has been acting a little strange lately, but I don't know if it's only me who thinks that or it's everybody else too. When I asked her about it she just shrugged and said, "Don't know what you are talking about." (A/N: Chapter 16 if you don't remember)

I had given her a skeptical look but didn't push on it any longer.

BPOV

I sigh and go outside to the porch and sit on the swing looking out at the sky. Edward know's there is something going on with me, but he isn't pushing me, thank God, but I don't like the thoughts that I have. It's mostly when I space out, or when I am mad. I don't want the thoughts to come to me, but I can't make them go away either. I can't tell anyone because, they might send me away to the mad house and I really rather stay here with them. They've become my family, a _real_ family, although I might not like them at times, they _are_ my family now. But I hope they like me enough to keep me...

A/N: So what do you think of Bella? Should Edward say something to Carlisle or someone else about what he thinks is wrong with Bella? Do you think Bella should tell Edward or Carlisle what is really wrong with her? REVIEW! :)


	19. Chapter 19

BPOV

"Go away!" I yell when someone knocks on the door of my room.

They knock again.

I don't respond, I just try to get lost in my head.

"Bella, please open up? Please?" I hear Rose say from outside the door.

Once again, I don't move or respond to her. It's gotten a little worse now but I can't shake it out of me, it's like it's super glued into my brain for some reason. I can tell Edward wants to know what is going on, but I don't know what's wrong. Yeah, I know I've been having bad thoughts but I have no clue what it's called or why I am having them.

"Bella open up!" Emmett pounds on the door.

"Leave me alone!" I yell at them.

WHY CAN'T THEY JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!

"Come on, Little Bells!" Emmett yells.

I say nothing as I cover my head with a pillow and tune them all out. Hours pass it seems like until I hear my door open and close again. My bed sinks down as someone- Carlisle, lays down next to me. The reason I know it is Carlisle is because, of his smell.

"What's wrong baby girl?" He asks and kisses my head as he puts his arm around me holding me.

I lay my head on his stomach.

"Do you feel alright?" He asks softly.

I shrug.

"Well do you feel sick?"

I shake my head.

No, I don't feel anywhere close to being sick... I just know I need to tell someone what's wrong but I don't want them to leave and not take me with them. I don't think I would be able to handle it if they left me, sure it took a little while for me to fully warm up to all of them even though it doesn't seem like it they are my family.

Carlisle kisses my head softly and I look at my wall.

Should I tell him?

Yes.

Why not?

They'll leave me.

"You can tell me, Bella," Carlisle tells me.

Can I?

I suck it up and point to my head, I'll let him ask questions and just nod or shake my head... Or just shrug. Yeah, that works.

"Your head?" He says.

I nod.

"Does it hurt?"

I shake my head.

"Did you hit your head?"

I wish. I shake my head.

"Is it your thoughts?"

I nod.

"Are they good?"

I shake my head right when I realize he is going to say 'good'.

"Bad?"

I nod.

He sits up and pulls me with him, making me look in his eyes when all I really want to do is go die in a whole.

"How bad, Bella?"

I shrug. Depends on what you call bad.

"Scale of one to ten."

I shrug.

"Do they scare you?"

I nod.

"7?"

I shrug again.

Can you really put a bad thought into a scale of one to ten?

"Will you tell me what they are about?"

I turn my head to my door then back at him and shake my head.

"Will you if we go somewhere?"

I shake my head violently.

Carlisle puts his hands on either side of my face and stops me from shaking my head any further.

"Will you tell one of us?"

Jasper maybe. I don't have to speak for him to know whats wrong, even if he can tell my emotions. I guess he felt that I wanted him because, he comes in.

"Would you like to go to my library darlin'?" He asks.

I nod a little and I feel myself getting lifted up off my bed and into Jaspers arms. With me in his arms, I feel as if it's the safest place to be right now. I don't know why though. Jasper sits us in his big chair that he sits in when he is in here for a long time and is reading. There's a vase I look at when I'm comfortable. I want to glass to break. We sit in silence for about 5 minutes.

"What would you do if that vase broke, Bella?" He asks softly in my ear as if it would matter if he said it out loud. "They went for a small hunt while we talk." He informs me.

Slightly I nod and feel a little relieved.

"Would you like to write it down?" He asks.

I nod a little.

Jasper puts me on my feet and gets a dry erase bored with a baby blue marker and a tissue. After he sits down he pulls me onto his lap once again.

"So tell me, what would you do if that vase broke, Bella?"

Please don't hate me.

_**"Pick it up," **_I write down.

"And do what with it?"

_**"Pain."**_

I don't have to go into detail besides the word pain. It's the only way I know how to describe it right now. Jasper kisses my head and erases the bored then puts his arms around my small body. Why don't you hate me? He shoots me the love he feels.

"We don't hate you darlin'. We love you, no matter what you think," He says trying to comfort me.

It can only do so much when you don't very much believe it.

"Do you think I'd lie to you?" He asks and looks at me.

I only look at the vase again and shrug a little.

"Come on, lets get you fed," Jasper says and picks me up.

I haven't ate much today, I forget if I had or not, but I know I'm hungry right now.

Please don't leave me!

"How about some Minnie corn dogs and ice cream?"

Ice cream seems to always cheer me up when I'm with him. I nod a little and he sets me down on the counter then gets out cookie pan and puts corn dogs on then waits for the oven to heat up. As he does that he get's out the cookies and cream ice cream then puts some in a bowl handing me a spoon.

A/N: So I tried to make it kind of long. But that doesn't matter. Did you guys like it? What do you think of Carlisle and Bellas little moment? Jasper and Bellas? REVIEW! :)


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Okay, so last chapter was kind of a 'read between the lines' I guess you could call it. Bella did tell Jasper what she would do with the glass because, she was still so use to the pain. Questions let me know.

BPOV

"Come on darlin'," Jasper says and takes my hand. "You need a breather."

Jasper takes me outside and walks me to the back yard and we sit down.

"What else have you been feeling, Bella?" He asks me.

I say nothing too ashamed to tell him.

"You don't have to tell me... But will you atleast tell someone what is going on so we can help you?"

"Already told you," I say quietly.

"There's something more than that, Bella. You can't fool me."

"Maybe I don't want to talk about it." I snap at him.

"We're all here for you," Jasper says quietly.

I bring my knees up to my chest and lay my head down and look away from him. I might hate feeling like this but I can't tell anyone... They might be dead, but they are still here... Even if they are not here. I can't get it out of my head. I need it to go away, I can't take anymore of this crap. I wish they would've just let me die when I was in the car seat in the car that night. It won't stop eating at me... And I can't make it go away either.

I don't realize that Jasper stands up until he says, "Until you need us," And he kisses my head.

I say nothing back to him as he walks away from me.

B+E

It's only when Emmett comes out to get me do I realize how dark it is and how long I've been out here for.

"Esme is waiting for you," He says.

"Don't want to go in," I tell him.

"It's 1:30 in the morning, Bella... You have to now. You need your sleep.

I shake my head a little and turn away from him.

"Do I have to carry you in?"

"Leave me alone," Is all I say.

"Damn it, Bella. Come on."

"Leave me alone."

Emmett throws me over his shoulder and I scream for him to put me down. He doesn't.

B+E

"Bella?" I hear Esme outside my door.

I say nothing.

"Can I come in?" She asks me.

Nothing.

"I'm coming."

Esme closes the door when she comes in and I turn over on my stomach. She comes over and puts me on her lap facing her and I put my head on her shoulder too tired to do anything else right now.

"Are you alright?"

I shrug a little.

"Are you hungry? Do you want anything?"

I shake my head.

"I wish you would tell me whats going on with you."

I say nothing to that and I don't react in any way.

"We love you Bella, you know that don't you?"

I nod after a minute.

"You should get some sleep," She lays me down and kisses my head. "Goodnight, Bella," She walks out and closes the door.

B+E

_!Bellas dream!_

_"Come on, Bella! Hurry up!" Daddy yells to me._

_"I'm coming!" I yell to him and finish tieing my shoe._

_"Get your mother and tell her to hurry the hell up!" He yells._

_"Okay daddy!" I yell back._

_I wonder where we are going that is so important._

_"Mommy!" I walk into their room to see her putting make up on again._

_"Daddy told me to tell you-" I start._

_"Tell him to hold the fuck on," She says angerly._

_"Okay mommy."_

_I go down to daddy and tell him what she said and he growls at me._

_"It's what she said," I tell him._

_"Wait outside, Bella. On the porch."_

_I nod and do as he says to me._

_About 5 minutes later they come out of the house and daddy puts me in my car seat the he and mommy gets in. I don't know where we are going but I wish that they would tell me so I don't have to wonder. The sign says that we are 5 miles away from home now when I look at it. Are we going to grammys house? I can't wait! There's a lake where we are and daddy speeds up._

_"Daddy?" I ask._

_"Shut up, Isabella!" He yells at me._

_!End of Bellas dream!_

I'm sweating and my heart is pounding right now when I wake up, thank god its still dark outside. I can sleep more... But is sleep what I can get now? No. I look at my big bear that Emmett had gotten me for my birthday a long time ago.

I want Edward now. I always go to him when I can't sleep at night. Sighing I lay back down and close my eyes. Their faces flash through my head and I get up then go knock on Edwards door. He opens it and lets me in so I go to his bed and lay down. After Edward closes the door he comes over and lays down next to me. I hug my big bear in my arms and close my eyes. Edward rubs his hand slowly up and down my back as I start to relax again and I feel sleep slowly washing over me as he does.

Sleep...

B+E

The sun is shinning in on me, Edward is still next to me and I smell bacon.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," He says to me.

I say nothing and sit up as I pull the covers over my arms.

Edward pulls me into his arms and holds me, only so he can start tickling me on my sides. I hold in my laugh but he doesn't stop and I finally just start laughing. When I try to move away from him I can't.

"Stop it!" I laugh and yell.

"Nope!" He grabs my foot and tickles me.

I laugh harder than before and my eyes start to tear up making my vision blurry.

"Esme says its time to eat," Rose comes in.

Edward stops and lets me go then stands me up.

"Eating time for the human,"He says.

I stick my tongue out at him.

A/N: So how did you guys like it? Like I said last chapter was more of a read between the lines so if you still don't understand tell me. REVIEW! :)


	21. Chapter 21

EPOV

After Bella eats her breakfast Alice comes down and pulls her off to her and Jaspers room so she can get her dressed. Although Bella can just easily get her self dressed and ready if she wanted to but Alice will be Alice. We get a phone call from Bellas school saying that she has a 2 hour delay at school because of all the snow. When I yell up to Bella that she has a 2 hour delay she bolts straight for my room and back down. I laugh as I go up to my room and close the door then lay next to Bella on my stomach.

"Are you going to tell some today?" I ask her.

Her only answer is the shrug of her shoulders.

"It helps talking about it," I say softly.

Bella turns over on her side and closes her eyes so I cover her up more.

"I'll wake you up later," I tell her.

BPOV

After waking up I look at the time. 10:33 in the morning.

Wait, what?

I sit up quickly and I feel a cold hand go on my arm.

"No school," Edward says.

I sigh a little and lay back down.

"Esme is starting on your lunch," Edward tells me. "Do you want some piano lessons now until the food gets done?"

I nod a little and we get up to go to the living room. About a half hour later Esme calls me in to the kitchen. Theres the smell of chicken and green beans.

"Is this alright hon?" Esme asks.

I nod. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Do you want to eat in here or in the dinning room?"

"Here… Wheres Rose?" I ask after I take my plate over to the little island in the middle of the kitchen.

"She and Emmett went hunting a little while ago."

"Didn't they… oh."

"They didn't-"

"I know."

"What would you like to drink?"

"Uhhhh…. Cherry coke?"

She nods a little and gives me a can of coke.

"Ice?" She offers.

I shake my head and start eating. "Is Carlisle at work?" I ask her.

"Yes. He should be home at 4:00 though… If you want to call him you can after you eat."

"Id rather not disturb him while he is working."

"He wouldn't mind. Well he calls when he is on break so you'll be able to talk to him if you want to."

"Bella!" Alice yells from behind me.

"Hm?"

"Can I finish your make over when you get done?"

"Edward is supposed to give me lessons."

"But-"

"After that."

Alice squeals and hugs me. "Thank you!"

"Yeah yeah yeah. Don't you have Jasper to talk to?"

"How'd you know about that?" She asks.

"You just told me," I smile and laugh a little.

"You little-"

"Now now girls," Jasper says. "No fighting in the house."

We stick our tongues out at him and I go back to eating my lunch.

"So how are you don't little one?" Jasper asks me.

I shrug a little but don't look at him.

He promised that he wouldn't tell anyone… why is he asking me this? Could I not trust him after all? Of course I can…

B+E

"You've gotten better," Edward complements.

"Not as good as you of course."

"Better."

I roll my eyes and take my hands off of the keys then put my hands in my lap. Edward replaces my hands with his and starts playing. At first its Esme's favorite but then it turn into a different ibe, one that I haven't heard before.

"What is this?" I ask him.

"I believe Alice is waiting for you. You should go before she gets impatient and drags you up there," Is all he says to me.

After a moment I stand up and start my way up the stair case and to Alice's room. The door is already open and Jasper is lying on the bed reading a book.

"Come on in," Jasper says to me when I don't go in.

"Where's Alice?" I ask him.

"Bathroom!" Alice yells answering my question.

Alice pops her head in and motions for me to follow her into the bathroom to get started. Reluctantly I follow her and sit down on the chair that is in there.

B+E

"Okay Bella! Mall time!" Alice says loudly.

"But the roads are too-"

"Have you forgotten the most important thing in this family?"

"No."

"Okay then. And anyways, Edward and Esme is going to be with us so you wont be alone with just me."

I sigh. "Why do we need to go to the mall?" I ask her.

"Because, we need to get more lotion, make-up, clothes, shoes-"

I interrupt her. "No we don't. You just want to get those things."

"You wont win this argument, Bella. So might as well give up now."

I groan loudly but go and go to my room to get a pair of my boots on. I put on my black leather boots that go a few inches under my knee. After I fix my pants and shirt I grab my coat then go find Edward.

A/N: So how was it? Next chapter, Alice, Bella, Esme, and Edward go to the mall… Bella tells some of her past with Edward! REVIEW! J


	22. Chapter 22

BPOV

I sigh as we walk out of Old Navy with- luckily only

three bags of clothes. Edward wants me to talk more about my mom and dad and the more I talk about them and what they did, the more I have nightmares. Jasper might be able to calm me down as I sleep, but he cant take away the dreams that I have.

"You alright sweetie?" Esme asks me.

"Uh? Oh. Yeah. Sorry."

Esme gives me a funny look but doesn't push on it.

"Come on, Bella!" Alice says and grabs my hand, yanking me into yet another store.

"Cant we be done yet?" I whine.

"Nope! Just a few more things and then we'll leave. I promise!" She tells me.

"Well then hurry the heck up," I grumble.

"Oh come on! Its not that bad and you know it."

"Its bad and you know I hate shopping."

B+E

An hour later Edward is carrying me out to his car on his back. Everybody that we pass ends up starring at us, but that's not surprising now is it? My legs dangle as he walks.

"So are you going to talk?" He asks me.

I sigh. "Alice and Esme are here," I tell him.

"They aren't going with us."

Edward sits me down on my feet when we get to his car. Before he unlocks the door, he turns to me. I don't say anything as he looks at me waiting for an answer I guess.

"Fine," I tell him.

Edward opens the door so I get in and put my seat belt on as he closes the door. When he gets in the drivers side, he starts the car and drives out of the parking lot. I don't say anything just yet, I wait for him to park somewhere, where nobody will find us. It takes about 10 minutes before we come to a stop and there are woods surrounding us. As I unbuckle my seat belt, Edward is already out and opening my door for me then helping me out. We both sit on the hood of the car. At least its not hot.

"You never told me about the doctor," He says.

I look down at my hands as I fiddle with them.

"He was in my room…" I start and bite my lip. "Dad called me into my room and told me to go lay with him. I didn't want to…"

_FLASHBACK!_

"_I don't bite," The doctor says. _

_I look up at daddy and he pushes me lightly to him making me take an unwilling step to him. My heart is racing right now and I cant seem to make it slow down. I shake my head a little then try to turn around but daddy steps in front of me, not letting me go. My eyes start to tear up and my vision gets blurry. Why won't he let me go? _

"_Go on, Bella," Daddy tells me._

_I shake my head not wanting to go to him. I want my mommy! Daddy picks me up and throws me roughly onto my bed and the doctor smiles. _

"_Hello, Bella," He smiles at me._

_His smile is… sinister… it makes me shiver with fear and my blood suddenly runs cold. I don't like that feeling and it doesn't help my heart out any. The doctors hand goes onto my leg and he pulls me down slightly. Daddy lets him do this. I want mommy! _

_I try to move away from him but he grabs my leg tightly so I cant. His hand is cold as he yanks me to him. A whimper escapes my mouth as a tear comes out of my eye. He pulls my pants down effortlessly and I try to kick him but daddy grabs my foot. I let out a scream._

"_MOMMY!" I scream out. _

_Daddy covers my mouth and a cold hand grips my thigh hard. I scream out in pain. Some where in that time, my panties had came off and a hand is hurting me. It seems like years before they finally stop hurting me. In about half that time, I stopped screaming for my mommy to help me. I knew she wouldn't come… and I know she could hear me… I heard her muffled sobs from outside my door. The doctor and my daddy talks for a few minutes before the doctor leave and daddy walks back over to me. My body automatically goes rigid at his foot steps. He holds out one of my cups for me to take but I don't make a move. _

"_It's juice," He tries to tell me._

_I don't move still and I refuse to make a sound. Daddy sighs but puts my sippy cup down next to me then leaves. I'm left alone in my room and my body hurts. I know I have bruises on my legs and thighs now. They hurt really bad. Mommy comes in and looks at me._

"_Come on," She says and picks me up like a baby._

_Pain shoots through my body as she goes and picks out some sweat pants and a long sleeved shirt then a pair of panties. Mommy doesn't go to the bathroom until she grabs a towel and a washcloth. After a few minutes the tub fills up with warm water and mommy takes my clothes off then sits me in the water. When mommy gets done washing my body she lifts me up and puts my towel around me drying me off then dresses me again. Daddy comes in as mommy gets done putting up my hair._

"_Foods done," He tells her._

_She picks me up and walks past him and to the kitchen. He made Mac&Cheese for lunch. It makes my tummy upset at the smell of it. I lay my head down on mommy's shoulder._

_END OF FLASHBACK!_

By the time I finish the story Edward is holding me in his arms tightly. I'm tired and I know he knows I am. My head is laying on his shoulder. He kisses the top of my head.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated lately! I havent really been in the mood to type. But I hope you guys liked the chapter. REVIEW! :D


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: **WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONATINS VIOLENCE AND ADULT SENCES! **

Two years later! (11-years-old!)

BPOV

"Come on, Bella!" Yells Alice from downstairs.

I finish tying my shoes and grab my jacket before heading down the stairs and into the living room.

"They are going to meet us there," Says Alice. "Then we will go out for lunch."

I raise an eye brow at her.

She rolls her eyes. "You know what I mean."

"So why didn't we all just go together?" I ask as we make our way to her car.

"Just so we wouldn't have to wait in line."

We get in and she turns on the car then drives down the drive way.

~…~

"One two three!" The man that is taking the photos says loudly before the light blinds me. There are black dots in my vision for a few seconds.

"Okay, now let's get all the boys together," He says.

Everyone else steps out of he way and stands a little in the back but so we can still see them. A few minutes later, he has Esme, Alice, Rose, and I pose for a picture then we get some separate and then Rose and Emmett get a picture together and so do Jasper and Alice and Carlisle and Esme then Edward and I.

We went outside to take some photos after we changed outfits. I had a blue plaid shirt on with a pair of skinny jeans with my converse. Rose and Alice frowned a little but Carlisle and Esme gave them a glare so they didn't say anything to try to make me change my mind. Esme said that I looked beautiful in anything I wore and that they weren't the ones who were going to wear it so they need to mind their business. Afterwards they told me sorry and went up to their rooms like they had been just punished.

I laughed a little at that.

"Bella," Edward says.

I look up at him.

"You've got to climb up the tree," He tells me.

"And how do you expect me to do that?"

He laughs a little and says, "I'll help you up."

I give him a skeptical look but start walking towards the tree. Edward lifts me up effortlessly and I grab on to a branch then put my foot on another one. Once we are where the photographer wants us to be, we take a few pictures.

One is with me leaning against his chest and him leaning on the tree looking down at me smiling and me looking up at him smiling also. Another one is with me on a higher branch looking down at Edward who is standing up straight and looking up at me. The last one is with us standing up on the branch and us pressing against each others hands away from each other.

We must have taken over 100 pictures all together and Carlisle said that they wanted all of them. The man seemed shocked but did what they wanted. They paid almost a thousand dollars for the pictures. When we got done there, they took me to get something to eat.

~…~

"Are you okay?" Edward asks.

I nod. "Why?"

"You have been staring out in space for the past twenty minutes."

Oh. I didn't notice that…

"I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." I look out the window and at the lake we are passing.

FLASHBACK!

"_Shut up, Isabella!" Daddy yells at me as he drives faster and faster until I hear a splash all around us._

"_MOMMY!" I yell. _

END OF FLASHBACK!

I didn't notice Edward had pulled over until he is opening the door and unbuckling my seat belt and turning me to face him but he forces my head between my knees. After I get calmed down, Edward picks me up in his arms. I might be 11-years-old, but it sure doesn't feel like it sometimes. I wrap my legs around his waist and lay my head on his shoulder and cling to him tightly.

"Shh…" He tries to sooth me as my tears ruin his shirt. "Its okay love," He whispers in my ear and kisses my temple.

I can hear cars passing by but I don't pay attention to them. His hand rubs up and down my back, after what seems like forever, I stop crying and sigh. Edward sits down and rocks me side to side. I look at the water and I can hear myself screaming 'mommy' over and over again in my head. Covering my ear that is not against Edwards shoulder, I try to get rid of my voice screaming for my mom.

Edward tucks some of my hair behind my ear and kisses it; his breath rolls onto my neck making me shiver a little.

"Will you tell me what that was about?" He asks softly.

I point to the white broken fence from across the lake.

"What about it, Bella?"

"My mommy and daddy," I whisper in a small voice.

"Bella…. Did you use to live here?"

"Five miles away…"

EPOV

After driving back home, I pick Bella up and carry her up to my room. Carlisle had to go to work, Esme, Alice, and Rose are out shopping for who knows what and Emmett and Jasper went with them so we have the house to ourselves. Laying her down on my bed, I take off her jacket along with her shoes and socks and she turns over on her side, curling up in a ball.

~…~

BPOV

_~Bella's Dream!~_

_Daddy picks me up from falling off of my bed jumping. He sits me on his lap and I look up at him, poking him in the cheek. Something pokes me in my side but it's not his hands because, they are around me. I look down and see his pants. I frown a little._

"_What's that daddy?" I ask and poke at the thing that poked me. _

_He makes a small funny sound. "Its something that guys have."_

_I poke it again still frowning slightly. _

_Daddy shifts a little moving me more toward whatever it is. _

"_Does it have a name?" I ask him._

"_Its called a penis, Bella… would you like to see it?" _

_I say nothing, thinking if I wanted to see it or not. _

"_What does it do?" I ask daddy._

"_It can do a lot of things," He whispers and takes my hand to put over it. _

"_Does that feel good daddy? Is that what mommy does?" _

"_Yeah it feels good," He tells me. _

_I press down slightly then move my hand. _

"_Do you want to see it?" He asks._

_I nod a little. _

_Daddy sits me on my bed before standing up and shutting my door. _

"_Why are you shutting my door daddy?" I ask._

"_This will be our little secret… okay?"_

_Frowning at that I nod a little. _

_Daddy slowly unbuttons and unzips his pants before pulling them down then stepping out of them and laying down next to me and taking his boxers off. I look down at it. ITS HUGE! I know I have a funny look on my face because, daddy chuckles. _

"_Why don't I have one of those?" I ask daddy._

"_Because, you are a girl."_

"_What are those?" I ask and poke at the things under the thingy he calls a penis._

"_Those are my balls," He tells me._

_I cross my legs and poke them lightly making him gasp a little so I stop._

"_Its alright, Bella," He says. "Keep touching me."_

_I wonder if it is okay for me to be doing this… I have seen mommy touch him like this before… does that mean I can too?_

_I touch him and he seems to like it. _

"_Do you want to make daddy happy, Bella?" Daddy asks panting a little._

_I look at him and nod. _

_Daddy shifts a little and spreads his legs open then pulls me between them. I look down at his thingy and it is even bigger than before. Looking back up at daddy he licks his lips._

"_Open up your mouth, Bella," He instructs so I do. "You know how you suck on a Popsicle?"_

_I nod._

"_Pretend that my penis is one and suck on it okay? Can you do that for me?" Daddy asks. _

_I lean my head down and take him into my mouth as far as I can and does as he asks._

"_Oh Bella," Daddy says. "That's right," He makes a funny noise. "Yeah… so good."_

_My door opens and I hear mommy yell, "Charlie!"_

_I stop and look over at her and she walks over then picks me up away from daddy. _

"_THAT IS MY BABY, CHARLIE!" Mommy yells. "MY BABY!" She yells before walking out and downstairs._

"_Did I do something wrong mommy?" I ask her when she sits me on the counter. _

"_You cant do what you just did okay? And if he tries to make you do it again say no okay?" She tells me._

"_Otay mommy. Daddy said he liked it… and I saw you do it… I didn't know I wasn't supposed to mommy. I sowrey mommy."_

_When I get out of my bath I hear mommy and daddy downstairs so I go down there. I stop a few steps down because, they come into view and I see mommy on the table with no clothes on and daddy moving back and forth and they are both making funny noises. _

"_You like this don't you?" He says making noise._

"_Yes. Harder. Please. I need deeper," Mommy says panting. _

_I put my thumb in my mouth as my eyes start to water. _

"_Fuck," Daddy says. "Did you get the movies?"_

"_Yes… mmm…. Yes…"_

_~End of Bella's Dream~_

I wake up sweating panting. I look next to me and Edward isn't here. I assume the rest aren't here either because I cant hear them.

'_You can do it Bella…' _Says my inner voice. '_You know you want to. Do it, Bella.'_

The voice echoes in my head.

'_Do it… Do it… DO IT!' _The voice yells.

Quickly I get up and go to my room, closing and locking the door before going to my bathroom and do the same and opening my drawer and pulling out a razor. Instead of letting my skin be dry, I wet my wrist a little and then shut off the water and make a cut on my wrist avoiding any veins then watch my blood pool up and slide down my wrist and onto my floor. I feel an instant relief and I close my eyes for a few seconds before cleaning up. At least I've got bleach in here…

A/N: So what did you guys think of this? Charlie should have never been born huh? Sorry it has been a while since I have updated but I hope you guys liked it! REVIEW! :D 


	24. Chapter 24

BPOV

It took probably a half hour for me to fall back to sleep and I woke up at 10:33 still tired and covered in sweat so I get up and grab a change of clothes then go take a shower. After getting out, I dry off my body and hair then get dressed in a red and silver long sleeved shirt with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. I put my hair up in a pony tail then make my way down to the living room where I find Jasper on the couch looking at me with a disapproving look.

"What?" I ask and go sit down in the chair across from him.

"Why'd you do it, Bella?" He asks.

"Because, it felt good," I cross my arms and legs.

"And how long did that feeling last?"

I don't say anything because, I know what he is getting at.

"You cant do it again, Bella," Jasper tells me and crouches in front of me.

"Says who?"

"Says me, Bella. If you do that again, I wont have a choice to tell Carlisle and I know you don't want that to happen because, Edward will get inside his head and figure out what the hell is going on."

"Leave me alone, Jasper. I don't need a babysitter."

"I am not babysitting you, Isabella. I am looking out for you."

"I don't need-"

"I am your brother, Isabella Marie!" Jasper yells at me. "And if you think for one second that you can hurt yourself because, of what your parents did to you with me knowing, you have an other thing coming."

I glare at Jasper for a minute before slightly shoving him out of my way to get up from the chair.

"Leave me alone," I tell him one more time before walking out to the back porch.

I know I shouldn't be acting like I am towards Jasper, but I don't know what to do and I know he is only trying to help me so I don't do anything more stupid and dig myself a bigger whole. Its not that I don't like Jasper because, I do and I know he knows that, but I just don't want to hear him. The screen door open up but I keep my eyes on the pond in front of me. Just my the calming vibe that is now in the air, I know its Jasper but even if he hadn't had that calmness in the air, I would've known it was him anyways. Everyone smells different to me. Jasper smells somewhat like vanilla to me.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Bella," Jasper says softly picking me up then placing me on his lap, holding me close.

I lay my head on his shoulder still looking at the pond.

"I'm sorry too," I tell him.

"But I meant what I said, Bella. You cant keep hurting yourself to rid any pain you feel, it wont help you any and it can be addicting to some people. If you need to talk to someone about how you feel then Carlisle can set you up with another doctor."

"I don't need another _stupid_ doctor, I didn't like it in the first place," I tell Jasper.

"They aren't stupid, Bella. They try to help people like Carlisle does."

"No, Carlisle saves lives and doesn't put words into your mouth when you say something."

"Then talk to me, or Carlisle, or Edward about how you feel."

"You already know how I feel, Jasper."

"But I don't know why."

I look up at him and raise an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean, Bella. Its not healthy to keep what you need to say bottled up."

I sigh. "But you-"

"No buts, Bella," Jasper says and shifts me a little so I am sitting on his lap sideways with my left leg crossed over my right leg.

"Fine," I say and cross my arms not moving my head from his shoulder.

I can feel Jasper press his lips to the top of my head and he holds me tighter to him, making sure I know he is there for me.

"I love you, Jaz," I tell him.

"I love you too, Bella."

A cool breeze hits me from my back and Jasper grabs the throw blanket from behind him then covers up my back so I don't get cold, even though his body temperature is way colder than the wind, it's a nice gesture because, he knows I hate it when they try to pull away from me. Its nice to know that they can be around me without wanting to drain me or even be this close to me and not have to worry about biting me. Sure, they had a somewhat difficult time at first, but they seem fine about it now. Jasper rubs his thumb on my upper arm in small circles, not seeming to realize what he is doing really, and when I look up at him, he is staring out into space. I quickly kiss his cheek, making him smile for a few seconds before kissing my head once again so I lay my head back down on his shoulder.

The time passes kind of slow but I don't mind because, I am with Jasper- don't get me wrong, I love everyone of the others the same, but with Jasper I can feel what I want to feel and not have him push too hard for me to give him an answer. Its calming to me. Jasper and I only move when I become uncomfortable in the sitting position I am in. when I finally want to get up and do something, I grab Jasper's hand then pull him inside to play Monopoly then eat lunch.

"So when are the others coming home?" I ask when Jasper tries to take my plate and throw it in the trash but I slap at his hand lightly and do it myself.

He rolls his eyes. "They should be home with your dinner."

I nod a little. "Not that I am complaining, but why didn't you go with the others?"

"Because, you needed me."

"Why didn't Alice see?"

"Because, they had already gone hunting and when we hunt, we don't have any control really."

"What if Edward reads your thoughts?"

"I wont let that happen darlin. I promise."

"Can we go to the park?"

"Are you sure? Its getting colder out there."

"I'm used to the cold."

Jasper smiles. "I am sure you are. Well go get dressed and we will leave."

I run excitedly up to my room, tripping twice on the way up the stairs, but quickly getting up and open my door when I get there hearing Jasper chuckle. After I get ready, Jasper grabs his car keys and we head out to his car. Jasper knows that I hate when we go over the speed limit so he goes just a little above so he doesn't scare me like everyone else seems to love to do. We come to a stop light and I look out the window.

"Do you like it where we are, Bella?" Jasper asks.

I shrug a little. "I guess so. Why?"

"Because, you act different here. You aren't as much active?"

"I remember them…" I tell him. "I don't really like it… they aren't good."

"Why didn't you tell us? We wouldn't have came here if you are uncomfortable."

I shake my head and realize that we are in the parks parking lot.

"Well, lets have some fun," Jasper lightens up the mood and we get out of the car and make our way over to the swings.

We spend about an hour at the park before we make our way back home. I feel exhausted for some reason, but I know its not from Jasper so I tell him that I am going to go up to my room and relax and watch some T.V. He nods and kisses my head before letting me walk my way up to my room and laying down.

I fall to sleep within a half hour and into a very much realistic dream all too soon for my liking.

_~Bella's dream!~_

"_Come on, Charlie. All she wants to do is go have fun at the fair, cant you grant her that one wish?" I hear my mommy say to daddy._

"_She doesn't need to go to the fucking fair, you just want to go so you can rat me out to someone."_

"_You know I wouldn't do that! Bella has been wanting to go for the past three days. Let her have a childhood!" Mommy raises her voice at him which was a mistake on her part because, I hear a sharp smack when he hits her._

_I have to cover my mouth with both of my hands to keep back a gasp but it doesn't do me any good because, daddy looks over and sees me hiding behind the corner watching them. Daddy sighs and motions me to him so I walk slowly over with my head hung down, looking at the floor with my thumb now in my mouth._

"_Bella," Daddy says. "Look at me."_

_When I look up at him, his arms are crossed and he is staring down at me._

"_Take your thumb out of your mouth please."_

_I do as he says but I put my arms behind my back and chew on my bottom lip nervously while looking up at him between my eyelashes._

"_Come here princess," Daddy holds his arms down and out for me so I walk closer to him and let him pick me up then sit me on his side. "I'm sorry you saw me hit mommy."_

_I nod a little and try to put my thumb back into my mouth but my daddy stops me, giving me a disapproving look so I put my hand back down to my side. _

"_Well, seeing as its late in the afternoon, how about we go tomorrow and we can spend all day there?"_

_I sit up straighter and a smile appears on my face. "Really daddy?" I ask._

"_Really, really princess."_

_I squeal and clap my hands together. "Yay!"_

_Daddy chuckles and kisses my cheek. I look over at mommy and instantly stop when I see her face. _

"_Mommy?" I ask and reach out to touch her face but she grabs my wrist lightly._

"_Don't touch it baby. I'm okay," She offers a small smile but I know it is a fake and forced one._

"_Daddy, you hurt mommy," I can feel the tears forming in my eyes. _

_He looks at me and kisses my temple. "I'm sorry," He says softly to me then takes a step towards mommy then puts his hand on the back of her head and pulls her close to us. "I'm sorry, baby," Daddy says to mommy._

_Mommy puts her hand on the side of my face. "I'm fine, Bella. Its okay."_

_I lay my head on daddy's shoulder when he pulls mommy into his chest._

"_How about some T.V, Bella?" Daddy says after a few minutes._

"_Scooby?" I ask excitedly._

"_Sure."_

_~End of Bella's dream!~_

I wake up to Jasper rubbing my back gently. "Are you alright, Bella?"

My eyes open and look at him for a second before nodding. "Yeah," I sit up and rub my eyes.

"The others will be home in a few hours."

"Its hot," I say and push up my sleeves and lean against Jasper.

"You were under the blankets so I pulled them off of you so you didn't suffocate."

"Don't think I would have but thanks."

"Never can be too sure," He says and kisses my head.

"Want some pepperoni bread?"

"You know how to make me get up," I laugh a little.

"Why of course."

` ` `…` ` `

"Hey, baby," Seem kisses my cheek. "I got you some Chinese for dinner."

"Thank you."

"Did you have fun with Jasper?"

"Yeah. We went to the park for a little bit."

"How about we talk about your day after I get out of the shower?"

I nod. "Kay."

Edward walks down the stairs, passing Esme and smiles at me.

"Hello, love."

"Hey," I say and grab a fork then start eating my rice.

"How was your day?"

"Short. Yours?""Long. Have fun with Jasper?"

"Yep! Have fun hunting?"

"Well I did get a Mountain Lion so I suppose so," He smiles and I laugh a little.

"Put up a fight?"

"Nah. It was too tired."

I roll my eyes and poke a piece of chicken then take a bite. "A boy or girl?"

"Girl."

"Did she have cubs?"

Edward looks down guiltily so I poke an other piece of chicken and put some rice on my fork then hold it out to him.

"Take a bite," I tell him.

Edward groans loudly. "Do I have to?"

"Yes. Now eat it."

A/N: Yeah, I know. A long time since I've last updated and I am sorry! I've had a lot on my mind and just didn't feel like typing but I hope you guys liked the chapter! REVIEW! :D


End file.
